Lucy gets a Dragon
by BlondeBee
Summary: Lucy hasn't spoken to anyone in the guild for months, she is called a 'weak replacement' for Lisanna. However she doesn't run away, she decides to prove them wrong and there is only one way to do that. Get new powers. By the way I know this is my second 'Evil' Lisanna but I don't hate her she is just a good plot device, I used Juvia again cos their friendship is under-rated
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_It has been 2 months since Lisanna came back. I'm glad for everyone it's good that their friend, in some cases sister or crush, is back but no one has spoken a word to me. They are all too busy with her, I could understand Natsu and the old guild members ignoring me but Wendy? Gajeel? They didn't even know her, they knew me first. I try to get involved, I really do, I sit with the group but I'm always ignored, not involved in the conversation. I keep trying but it's getting harder and harder. I wonder if I should even bother going in today._

My thoughts were interrupted as I noticed the guild just in sight, guess I have to go in now. I spot the usual crowd, well the girls, at the bar as I get I begin to hear parts of their discussions.

"Oh, she could never had a chance with _him_" Can laughed, most of the girls joined in "Lucy was Just a weaker replacement for Lisanna" Erza replied joining in the laughter.

"But we have Lis back we don't need her anymore" Mira quipped

_What? I was a replacement? I need to get out of her_ I can feel the tears forming in my eyes, I sprint towards the door allowing the tears to fall, running and running not caring where I go, I spot the park, the big tree _I could curl up in the roots no one would notice where I was_ I walk towards the tree

"Lucy?" a voice calls to me

"J-Juvia" coming face to face with the blue haired mage

"Juvia noticed you running away, crying. Juvia wonders if you are okay" she queries. _I don't really want to tell her, I mean we have never been really close, but I suppose she is the only one who noticed, the only one to care, maybe I should talk to someone_

"They called me a replacement for Lisanna, a weak replacement" I say crying harder.

"What?" Juvia says "You're not weak"

"I know I'm not. How can they call me weak? I defeated Bixlow and he dares call me weak. I defeated a member of Oracion Seis and gained her most powerful keys, I beat one of the guys on Tenrou Island and by defeat I mean he joined me, he was one of the powerful ones and now he helps me. I helped Natsu defeat the weird doll guy as well. I didn't just defeat Angel and Capricorn but I gained their power no one else holds the power of two of our powerful enemies. How can they call me weak?" I say trying to sound angry, I suspect I'm failing as I haven't stopped crying

"Juvia don't understand either, anyone who can do unison raid with Juvia can't be weak" She soothes "Instead of crying and talking here, we'll go back to yours to talk, watch movies and eat junk"

"Thanks Juvia" I managed as I stop crying _At least someone still cares about how I feel, what would I do without her?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up, have a bath and start on breakfast before Juvia has even stirred from her slumber

"Smells good" Juvia says as she walks into the room half awake

"You can use the bathroom to clean up while I finish making breakfast and then we'll head to the guild" I reply. By the time we've both eaten and started towards the guild it's 9 o'clock.

"So what are you up to today?" I ask

"Juvia is taking a mission, you?" Juvia says turning to face me

"I'm gonna see if Team Natsu want to take a mission, I kinda need the rent money" I reply before we start chatting and giggling again.

_I can't see Natsu anywhere, he is usually here by now. Gray and Erza aren't here either. What's that about?_

"Ah. Mira, do you know where Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray are?" I ask placing my hand on her elbow so she can't just walk off

"They just headed out on a mission with Lis" she says shaking my hand off. _What they left with her instead of me? I thought I was on their team. Clearly not, they didn't even bother to ask if I wanted to go, or if I minded they were kicking me out. I know we haven't been talking much lately but to just leave me. I thought we were friends._

"Lucy-San?" Juvia asks me standing behind me. _Please say she hasn't been there the entire time. _"Are you all right?" _Yep she heard_

"Do I seem alright my team abandoned me for someone else? Who am I supposed to go with now? I'm never going to be able to get rent money now" _Why am I ranting at Juvia she doesn't deserve this. She's nice to me_

"Lucy-San can come with me, it would be nice to have the company" Juvia offers

"Thanks Juvia, you are the best" I squeal hugging her

"That's what friends are for. Bye Mira we are off now" Juvia calls as we exit the building

~One week later~

"I had so much fun with you, and _nothing_ was destroyed. Thank you for taking me Juvia. Do you want to do another mission with me?" I ask _Why would I ask that now I'm pressuring her to spend more time with me because no one else will talk to me _"You don't have to if you don't want to, obviously. I mean you might not want to spend so much time with me, or you might not want to share the reward"

"Lucy-San! Juvia would love to do some more missions with you. We've had two days rest since our last one so we can head out tomorrow" calls as she heads to the exit

"Oh, Juvia come by mine tonight. Girls night" I call to her

"Juvia will bring the movies, Lucy-San can get the food" She calls back as she leaves. I throw down the money I owe and head to buy food

**No one's POV**

Erza, Levy, Mira, Wendy, Cana and even Evergreen turn to look at the door from their seats at the bar (well not Mira she was already looking that way cos she's behind the bar)

"Girl's night?" Mira asked

"Without us?" Levy added

"I didn't know those two were close" Evergreen says

"They aren't" Erza answers

"Well it looks like they are now" Cana says

~Three Months Later~

Juvia heads to the guild only to find Natsu and Lisanna kissing in the middle of the room, right in front of Lucy, who isn't looking too impressed. Juvia heads over to her blonde friend picking a discard glass up as she goes.

Suddenly she stumbles tipping whatever contents the glass held over the unsuspecting couple.

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry, I terrible clumsy today" she says raising her hand to her mouth in mock surprise as they glare at her. She scuttles off to join Lucy

"Lucy!" she says hugging her friend "Juvia knows we said we would go on that mission together but Master asked Juvia to go on an important solo mission, but if you want Juvia to say Juvia can't do it and go with you. We have already accepted it…"

"It's okay Juvia. I'll go on the mission alone, it doesn't look too hard and I've improved a lot since going on missions with you" she replies

"Are you sure? Juvia means what are you even supposed to be doing?" Juvia asks curious (Lucy had picked the mission) Lucy hands her a piece of paper with:

**_Check out the Haunted Montain_**

**_Eerie glowing and_**

**_Creepy noises_**

**_140,000 Jewels_**

Written on it

"Your right that doesn't look too hard" Juvia concludes

"Told you and I know you did it on purpose" Lucy answers with a stern look on her face

"What? Me?" Juvia questions with a mock innocence plastered on her face

"You should have seen the look on their face as you walked away" Lucy says stifling a laugh

"You should have seen their faces when the water, I think it was water, landed on them" Juvia speaks, trying to keep a laugh in herself

After trying to hold in their laugher (Just barely) they dissolve into a fit of giggles the minute they look at each other

~An Hour later~

"Okay I have to head off now it's a 3 day trip and if I don't leave soon I'll miss my train" Lucy says as she runs out the doors towards the train station. She arrives minutes before the train departs and manages to find an empty compartment "My home for the next three days" she says grimly


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Three days Later~

**Lucy's POV**

_It's good to finally be off that train and stretch my legs; it's nothing more than a moving cage. Now where is the town hall_? I ask myself looking at my surroundings

~20 minutes later~

_The minute I got to the town hall I'm stuffed into a carriage. Apparently I don't get to rest before I head out to vanquish this ghost, their words not mine. Suddenly the carriage stopped and I ushered out, the last bit we would have to walk. That's what I'm doing now, I was hoping for at least a meal before I had to work, train food is terrible_

"We are here" the Mayor says _With a hint of fear in his voice and eyes _"Now all you need to do is get rid of the ghost and we will pay you" he says as he gestures to the others to follow him in scurrying away down the mountain

I head into the cave in front of me. After about 20ft it starts to get narrower, eventually it is hard for me to move. After 30 minutes of squishing myself through the narrow tunnel I enter a large cavern. _That's odd I can feel magic here, not the usual magic associated with 'Ghosts' it's way too powerful in fact I don't think I felt anything this powerful before. _I search for the source of this great magic _What is that glistening in the centre of the room? Is that an egg?_ I move closer to the object. _It is an egg, a big egg. It kind of reminds me of Happy's egg except this one is black with yellow and white speckles. Maybe it's one of the lost exceed eggs. Wait didn't Elfman say the egg needed to be cared for to hatch?_

**No one's POV**

"It through here, can't you sense it's magic" a squeaky voice echoes through the cave

"We need to find or else…" a lower voice responds

"I don't even want to think about what happens if we don't get it" a gruff voice cuts in

Suddenly three mages appear through one of the many passages to the cave. The first to emerge is a girl just a bit shorter than Lucy, with shoulder length violet hair. She was wearing hip hugging leather trousers, with a cropped leather jacket to match, and a top to match her hair. The next through was the same height as the girl he had a bit of muscle (not a lot) he was wearing black jeans and a black top, his mousy brown hair was messily framing his face. He stood to the right of the girl allowing the third voice to enter. The owner of the third voice dwarfs the other two members, he is built like Laxus. He wears a green t-shirt that doesn't hide his many scars and leather trousers, he has short black hair. He stands to the left of the girl, marking her out as the leader.

"Find the egg, it has to be close" the violet girl orders

"Boss…" the brown haired boy said whilst pointing at, to them, the mysterious girl

"What!?" the boss yelled following the man's pointing hand

"She's in the way get rid of her, we need the egg" She replies. The two guys get ready to attack Lucy.

"Sagittarius" Lucy calls "incapacitate them please"

"Yes my Lady" Sagittarius said shooting the two males in the shoulder of their dominate arm and the woman in stomach

"You might want to take her to help before it gets any worse" Lucy says motioning to the collapsed girl as the two males grasped their shoulders with dumbfounded expressions on their faces. Suddenly they jumped to the girl carrying through the passageway

"We'll be back, with our entire guild" the girl managed mutter as she was dragged out of the cavern.

"I guess I won't be able to leave for a while" Lucy said as she sat down next to the egg.

~3 days Later, somewhere deep in the mountain~

"I think we should help her she won't hurt the egg" a low voice rumbles

"No, we need to be certain" an angry voice, equally low and loud, answers

"If we wait any longer the girl and the will be lost, we should act now, she is exhausted" a kinder, softer more feminine voice counters

"Fine but if it goes wrong don't blame me" the angry voice huffs

"Young lady" the first voice calls through the small crack in the wall

~Back in the egg's cavern~

**Lucy's POV **

"…Lady" a quiet voice calls out

_What? Mmmm… I must have fallen asleep. I wonder how long it will be until the next attack will be, I should probably prepare_

"Young Lady" the voice calls again. _What was that? I think I've been awake for too long; I've started to hear voices_ "Young Lady, the one who protects the egg. We want to speak to you. Come further into the mountain"

"Oh, the creepy voice wants me to go further into the mountain cos I'm gonna do that" I mutter to myself

"Follow the third passage" it continues. _Oh great it wants me to go to it? But the next attack can't be far away and I haven't slept much. I can't keep battling for ever_ "Bring the egg you will be able to rest"

_Fine I'm too tired to face the enemy again. I'll go I don't even care if it eats me._ I head towards the third passage. _Hehe ditzy me I forgot the egg._ After digging up the egg I head down the third passage. _Urgh how much further does Mr Loud man plan to make me walk lugging around a (Very heavy) egg. I don't know how far I've been walking or how deep I am in the mountain. I don't even know how to get out_

**No one's POV**

"Almost there" the voice bellows louder than ever. As Lucy enters the next room she comes face-to-face with


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rather face-to-snout three massive dragons

**Lucy's POV**

_Holy sh… Smile, don't show fear. Act like it's normal._

"Welcome" a voice spoke. _That's the voice which called me here. I think the voice came from the red dragon, his scales are beautiful they sort of glow red in the darkness, it looks as though he is smiling at me. _"Wow. She hasn't run away, fainted, peed herself or even flinched. I am impressed" a gruffer voice spoke. _I think that came from the darkest dragon, he doesn't have the glow the first dragon had, however his black scales reflect the light in the cavern, he is around the same size as the red dragon although his expression was more of a snarl than a smile._

"Even I'm shocked, I've never met a human who hasn't even flinched at one dragon let alone someone who doesn't flinch at three" a melodic voice muses. _I assume this voice comes from the last dragon. She, the voice sounds girly, is a very pale blue, almost white. Are those clouds surrounding her? That's odd. Her expression is defiantly kinder than the black dragon's but less happy than the red ones. It's more caring than anything else._

_Wait red, black and sky blue. That sounds familiar. It couldn't be, could it?_

**No one's POV**

"You wouldn't happen to be Igneel would you?" Lucy directs at the red dragon, who is too shocked by the question to move or react "And you two are Metalicana and Gradine. Aren't you?" she gesturing to the black dragon and blue dragon respectively. All three dragons stare at the girl who was not only unafraid but also appears to know them

"We seem to be at a disadvantage, you know us but we don't know you" the red dragon says as he snaps out of his shock.

"Oh your right. I'm so sorry. Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I know your children" Lucy giggles

"You know Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel?" Gradine asks

"Yeah we are in the same guild, Fairy Tail" Lucy explains

"At least they found somewhere" mutters Metalicana, a soft smile is evident on his face for a millisecond before his scowl reappears

"Now for why we called you here" Igneel continues "It's about the egg you were protecting. It's a dragon egg"

"What? I thought it was an exceed egg" Lucy gasps

"I don't know what an exceed is, but it's defiantly a dragon egg. A dragon egg which is about to hatch, we noticed you were protecting it from those who wish to destroy it, for which we are immensely grateful for. We would have helped but we cannot leave this cavern, all we could do was try and scare people of with our voices and what little magic we have left" Igneel explained

"You guys are the Ghost?" Lucy stammered

"Ghost? We could be this ghost you speak off" Gradine says "We want you to raise it once it hatches"

"We can't raise it we are trapped in a cave" Metalicana growls

"We will help you by teaching her to control her powers as she gains then. We will help you learn the power too, if you accept" Igneel added

"Raise it? Help with my power?" Lucy asked

"Yes if you take her and look after her as she grows we will help her control her power and train you with slayer techniques. We would but if we leave here we will be a danger to our children, you see we contracted a disease which cause us to attack our family" Igneel points out with sadness in his voice

"That's why you left? I will stay here until the egg hatches and raise her but how will you help train her" Lucy questioned

"You need to come back every month so we can help her and yes that is why we left" Gradine answers

"What do I do when she gets too big for me to look after" Lucy looks concerned

"She won't" Igneel answers "Due to how powerful she is she has a smaller size than most dragons, it's a bit like scorpions the smaller the size the more powerful the venom. She should never grow too big. She will hatch within the next few days"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

~4 days later at the guild~

Lucy was heading back to the guild with a bundle just a little bigger than Happy. The bundle is black with specks of white, yellow, red and green making it appears as though it shines, like the night sky. Just a hint of pearl white with a purple, green hue can be seen as it rolls over, the underbelly of the baby creature. The young Dragon peers at her mother, eyes like black holes dark even against the night sky of her face. Lucy opens the doors hesitantly expecting a flood of people and questions about her new friend (well child) to Lucy's surprise no one even glanced after they realised it was her, Mira didn't even ask why she wanted a bottle of warm milk. Even when feeding the baby no one even asked, after the tiny creature finally had enough (three whole later) and had curled up and fallen asleep in the blonde's arms, she decided to head home

"Lucy! Is that you?" Juvia called out causing the young blonde to spin shushing the blunette she was now facing "You're back" the water mage continued oblivious to the hint, instead hugging her friend "I was so worried. Where were you? The mission shouldn't have taken so long you should have been back days ago. What happened"

"Well something came up" she replied gesturing to the sleeping dragon

"What is that?" Juvia gasps "It can't be a… is that a dragon?"

"Yes it is" Lucy answers "So here's what happened" she starts the story heading back to her house

~20 Minutes later~

"I am so glad the dragons agreed to keep the noise down so I could get paid cos I can't raise this little monster without money" Lucy finishes giggling

"I'm sorry I missed it" Juvia breathed "So this is Celeste?" she asked petting the curled up dragon who warbled happily at the attention

"Yeah I'm her… well mother I think. Get this I took her to the guild earlier and no one even looked at her" Lucy said letting out a sigh

"Not even the dragon slayers? They want to find dragons more than anyone and they don't notice one under their noses" Juvia giggles causing Lucy to smile

"It's cos all they care about is their precious Lissy, even more than their parents apparently" Lucy mocks, quickly joining Juvia's giggling

"But how are you going to visit every month I mean won't anyone get sucpicious?" Juvia asks as her giggling peters out

"Oh, I'm going to take missions as close to the mountain as I can and stop by on my way back, they only want me 4 days a month so the rest of the time I'll take missions normally" Lucy informs Juvia

"But surely they are going to notice her eventually, I mean she's going to grow" Juvia ponders

"Yeah but apparently she won't grow too big about 4ft by 9ft" (Imagine toothless from how to train your dragon) Lucy remembers what Igneel had said

"That's pretty small" Juvia replies "I mean for a dragon" she continues when she sees the look of disbelief on her friends face

~2 Months Later~

Lucy walks into the guild only to be shoved aside by Juvia, who was crying, Lucy looked to find those responsible for her friend's sadness. Her eyes falling on a shocked looking Gray

"All I did was say I didn't want any weird gifts from her, why was she overreacting?" Gray tells those around him

**SSSSLLLLAAAAPPP!**

"What the hell Lucy?" Gray demands clutching his reddening cheek

"You idiot, of course she was upset you didn't even open it" Lucy hissed in an attempt to avoid waking the sleeping dragon hidden in her jumper, it is too cold, and she was too young, for the hatchling to wander around. The hiss combined with the glare she was sporting was enough to knock Gray to the floor, cowering away from Lucy "When you do open it you will regret insulting it she put a lot of effort into that gift, now I'm going to clear up your mess" Lucy screeched as she left the guild in search of her crying friend

~3 months Later~

"Okay so the S-Class trials are coming up" Master called attracting the guild's attention "Here are the participants: Natsu, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Elfman, Lisanna and Lucy" his voice booms from the second floor "We will be leaving for the island in 2 hours. Oh and no partners this year" he adds smiling

"What!?" the entire guild cries

"Juvia is so happy for you" Juvia yells over the crowd hugging the blonde


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~Two hours and a half later~

Almost everyone is on the boat (Gajeel, Levy, Mira, Erza, Wendy, Gray, Juvia, Gildarts, Markov, Laxus and Lucy. Charle, Happy and Pantherlily were allowed to come) the late ones were certainly taking their time, they were already 15 minutes late when they stroll up to the boat like they had done nothing wrong a very bored Happy follows

~3 hours later, 300ft away from the Island~

The S-Class mages leave the boat heading for the Island, leaving Master Markov and the participants

"The first task will be the same as last years. First there gets to pick their route, there is one quiet and one against each other the rest are against current S-Class mages" he informs "On your marks… get set… GO!" before anyone can move a muscle Lucy jumps of the boat calling for Pegasus (A white flying horse who can fly fast, Lucy acquired the silver key on one of her many missions over the year) who appears from the sky catching her before she hits the water within a second she is out of sight.

"Was that Bunny-girl?" Gajeel asks after a long silence

"Nah, it couldn't have been" Levy replies. Suddenly they all remember this is a competition and they leap into the water

~sometime later at the path selection~

Lucy (1st) – A

Lisanna (2nd) – C

Natsu (3rd) – B

Gajeel (4th) – F

Gray (5th) – E

Elfman (6th) – H

Levy (7th) – G

Wendy (8th) – D

~Pathway A~

"Ah Lucy, unfortunate for you, you can't defeat me" Erza smiles smugly

"Oh can't I? Open the gate of the Twins: Gemini" at their mistress' call the two spirits appear dancing around happily

"You don't honestly think you can beat me with those, they can't hurt me" Erza laughs summoning two of her swords

"Of course they won't hurt you" Lucy says matter of factly "Gemi, Mini you guys ready. You know the plan" Suddenly the twins are surrounded by a cloud of magic. As the magic begins to fade Erza notices the royal blue hair

"I won't hesitate against him" She announces

"Just wait" Lucy says holding up her hand as the last of the magic disappears Erza collapses and the gate is opened "thanks guys you can go back" Lucy calls as she advances

~At the other End~

"Lucy? How did _you_ get through? I got the quiet route" a voice rang out

"Oh Lisanna, I won my battle obviously" Lucy answers angrily

"What happened to Erza she is completely out of it" Markov's voice cuts in before a fight starts. Lucy just laughs nervously thanking the fact that Gemini could now mimic someone over great distances, she had got Gemini to store Gray, Jellal and Fried forms so she could complete her plan who ever she went against, she knew full well that Juvia, Erza and Mira would faint upon seeing their crushes lacking in the clothing area. Over the next hour more battles are fought and master announces the outcome

"Gajeel lost to Gildarts"

"Levy beat Mira"

"Wendy beat Laxus"

"Elfman lost to Juvia

"Finally Natsu beat Gray"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Natsu and the others were finally back to camp the master moved on to announce the next task

"Those who won will move on to the second task of three" Master called attracting everyone's attention "For this task a random S-Class Mage will be appointed to each candidate and they must work _together _to move a massive boulder out of the way, the two slowest will fail, okay whose first?" Lisanna put her hand up "Okay pick your helpers name out of the hat" She picked Mira which meant she finished very quickly, with Mira blasting the boulder into smaller chunks that Lisanna would move away using gorilla take over

"15 minutes 27 seconds" Gildarts calls

The competition continues

"Levy and Juvia" Mira says "17 minutes 12 seconds"

"Natsu and Gildarts" "14 minutes 56 seconds"

"Wendy and Laxus" "15 minutes 32 seconds"

"Finally Lucy, who will you be working with?" after some rummaging Lucy hands a slip of paper to the master "Juvia"

"Umm… Master maybe I should pick again I mean…" Lucy starts

"No. Just cos she's the slowest so far doesn't mean you should get to switch" Markov cuts in

Lucy moves so she is positioned in front of the boulder with Juvia to her right

"Open the gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius. And the Gate of the twins: Gemini" Lucy calls as her three spirits take form to her left "Gemini take my form please" With a sudden 'pop' there is two identical Lucys "Everyone here's the plan …" she mumbles so none of the audience can hear

All four girls clasp their hands together and begin building up their power until the girls all cry out as though they are one voice "Power of Water: Unison Raid" a burst of water shoots forward striking the boulder, causing dust to surround everyone after a minute or two the dust begins to settle

"Where has the boulder gone?" one of the group ask

"Did they say Unison Raid?" another asks

"STOP THE CLOCK!" Markov yells


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Everyone stares unsure of what to say until Lisanna speaks, well whines

"That's not fair Lucy and Juvia have been teammates for months of course they could do it easily" "If you remember she tried to switch and I wouldn't let her and anyway you and Mora have been a team for years and even before that you were still close, you are sisters after all" Markov glares at Lisanna effectively shutting her up. He walks up to Lucy "Child is that the first time you have done that?"

"Yes… I mean no, I mean Juvia and I have done a Unison Raid before, at the tower of Heaven, but never with all four of us" Lucy answers honestly

"The tower of Heaven? But that was the first time you met again after she kidnapped you, it takes years to learn" Mira gasps

"Plus Juvia was being controlled by the weird hair guy" Juvia adds, Markov's eyes widen as he takes in what he just heard

"Master her time… it's 5 minutes. 5 minutes 19 seconds"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"For task 3 the S-Class mages and myself have hidden 21 treasure chests around the island, one will bring you success the other 20 will bring a monster you must defeat to advance to find the next. This task is for Lucy Natsu and Lisanna" Markov announces "Ready… Go" (Everyone suddenly disappears back to camp) Natsu and Lisanna leap up and run of in opposite directions. Lucy just sits there legs crossed and eyes closed, for 10 minutes she sits there unmoving. _POOF!_ Crux suddenly appears

"Ah, mistress I have found the most likely option for the good chest I can send a map to you" Crux said

"Why thank you, Grandpa Crux, I'll head over straight away" Lucy says standing up and heading to the east (Natsu went North and Lisanna went south) as Lucy navigated the forest she didn't notice the silent footsteps trailing behind her

~15 Minutes Later~

Lucy finally reached the cave Crux thought held the winning box, as soon as she entered the cave she saw a treasure chest, it was royal purple with silver borders, it was beautiful but Lucy noticed there was a scanner where one would expect to see the lock

"Oh, I have to scan my guild mark to prove I'm a member of Fairy Tail" she giggles at the thought of Natsu trying to scan his mark

She started towards the chest suddenly stopping due to immense pain in her right shoulder, she spins to face her attacker 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Lisanna?" Lucy asked shocked that the girl would attack her

"Oh hi Lucy, I knew following you would be a good idea, I never would have found this cave without you" Lisanna laughed, that was until she was punched in the face

"Loki? I didn't even call you" Lucy called to the lion spirit

"Yeah but you were about to, and Lisanna we spirits don't appreciate it when you secretly attack our master when there is no reason for it" He spoke as he punched again a full blown fist fight broke out between them (Loki wasn't using magic) even in her cheetah form she could not match his soeed and strength, she screamed as she fell to the floor

"Loki! That was a bit too far don't you think?" Lucy scolded

"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK" Natsu yelled flying through the entrance, he had heard Lisanna's scream and hunted her down, his roar hit Loki head on causing him severe pain

"Loki go back" Lucy said

"But…" Loki started

"Forced gate closure Leo the lion" Lucy interrupted "What did you attack Loki for?" She demanded

"What did you attack Lisanna for? At least I'm upset over a real person being hurt" Natsu cuts of in regret when he realised what he said

"Take that back, Loki is a real person he's been your friend for years" Lucy screeched "Scorpio! Capricorn!" Natsu hands start flaming as he starts towards Lucy. Scorpio was in charge of putting out Natsu's flames with Sand Buster (Depriving the fire of oxygen) while Capricorn was to fight Natsu hand to hand keeping the angry teen away from Lucy, Lucy did what she could with her whip, it went well for a while but after 15 minutes of facing a furious Natsu Scorpio and Capricorn were beginning to lag, Natsu managed to send Capricorn back

"Fire dragon's crushing fang" Natsu's attack was headed straight for Lucy, Lucy wouldn't have survived that attack had Scorpio not jumped in front of the attack

"Sorry Lucy I won't be able to help for a while" Scorpio said as he departed into the spirit world

"Celestial Dragon's Wing attack" Lucy shouted shocking Natsu who couldn't dodge the bright light that surrounded her arms as she leapt towards him, after countless attacks from both parties Lucy had severe burns all over her body and Natsu was struggling to control his heavily bleeding limbs both were getting to their limits

"Fire Dragon's Roar"

"Celestial Dragon's Roar" Lucy cries out a fraction quicker than Natsu can his. The attack flows out of her mouth, the black attack flying towards the fire dragon slayer enveloping him in nothingness, a nothingness that consumes all magic (see author's note) after two minutes Lucy releases a temporarily drained Natsu. Lucy moves to the chest swiping her right hand against the scanner opening the chest. The entire cavern filled with a blinding light, when the light fades they are on the beach facing everyone, who were looking confused at the situation in front of them, Lucy was stood with the chest with burns covering most of her body, Natsu collapsed on the floor not far away and Lisanna cowering on the floor, she woke up during the fight and hid behind a rock


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Recovering from the shock, but not the curiosity, the master announced Lucy the winner, this angered Lisanna who marched up to Markov and Lucy "She can't be the winner she cheated, she put Dragon Lacrima so she could beat Natsu"

"So you guys did fight?" Master asked both girls look to the floor

"Yes sorry" Lucy said "Anyway what makes you think I used dragon Lacrima?" she asked Lisanna

"How else could you become a Dragon Slayer" Lisanna said raising her voice, attracting the rest of the group's attention, they hold their breathes waiting for Lucy to answer

_ROOOOOAAAAAAR!_

The group spin to see a creature moving towards them. "Shit it's a dragon" Gajeel yells being the first to notice what it was

"Everyone get ready" Erza warns as she exquips 2 swords. Everyone readies for the attack they run forward to the offending dragon only for them to be dispersed by a blast aimed at the ground, by the time they recover, their path is blocked by Juvia and Lucy, the small dragon leaps into Lucy's open arms

"What!?" The group yell

"You hid a dragon from us?" Mira questioned

"Hid? She's been in the guild practically every day for months" Lucy said indignantly

"You knew where a dragon was and you didn't tell us" the dragon slayers growl

"Where do you think I got your presents from?" Lucy asked confused, they just looked at her blankly "You did open them right? Did _any _of you?" she questioned looking around at her 'Friends' who hesitantly shook their heads "I thought you were being rude, not saying Thank you but you wouldn't even _open _them. Fine, if you don't want them I'll take them back. Where are they?"

"In the storeroom" Lisanna replies smiling

"Thanks" Lucy replies sarcastically "Pegasus" Lucy calls the horse-like creature, who descends from the sky "Can you take me to the Guild please?" Pegasus nods regally "Come on Celeste" Lucy calls, in a minute the three of them have disappeared from view

~A few Hours Later~

By the time the rest of the guild got back to Fairy Tail Lucy had already taken all the gifts away. Except five of them which had been placed in front of her. When the missing members of the guild traipsed in, tired from the long journey back, they saw Lucy scanning the crowd for the five she had deemed worthy of gifts

"Gajeel, Wendy as much as I don't want to give you these, it isn't my place to keep them from you" she said handing them both a small package with a letter attached "Charle, Pantherlily since I have given your Slayers their gifts I felt it only fair I gave you yours as well" she added handing a lumpy package A5 sized to Charle and a long thin, pen-sized one to Pantherlily. They both unwrapped the present in front of them. Charle's revealed a red dress with spaghetti straps and a tight boudice that flared out at the hips, in a perfect size for Charle. Pantherlily's held a new sword that would change to fit his size like his last one but was stronger and better made

"It's just like yours, the one I loved" Charle squealed holding the dress against herself

"This is so much better than my old one, thank you Lucy" Pantherlily agreed, trying out his new sword, before Lucy could reply she found herself engulfed in a hug from both Wendy, who was in floods of tears, and Gajeel, who had a distinct glint in his eyes though he would later deny it. Everyone else looked on trying to work out what could make Gajeel act like that, whilst also trying to work out who the last present was for.

**Happy's POV**

_Lucy is giving out some of her gifts? Charle and Lily got one, what did they do that I didn't? Why do they get one?_

"Happy" a voice I hadn't heard in months spoke. I looked up to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at me

"Lucy?" I asked confused as to why she was talking to me after so long

"Here" she said handing me a small package "Since I gave the other Exceed their gifts I thought I should give you yours as well" she giggled. _Why did she give it to me now? _Happy, what's wrong? You're crying" _Oh_ I thought feeling the wet on my fur for the first time

"It's just I wasn't expecting anything" I answered truthfully

"Why would I not give you your gift?" she asks head tilted to the right

"Natsu and Lisanna said you hadn't got me anything because you hated me" I whisper

"What?! Happy of course I got you something, even if I am upset at how you treated me I wouldn't have refused to get you a gift, you're one of my best friends. Now open it" she said sounding hurt

I carefully unwrap the small parcel, removing the paper to reveal a small silver fish. _Why did she give me a fish I can't eat?_ I pick up the tag that was attached

Happy,

This is so you can give Charle a fish

she can keep for ever(It doesn't count as me helping)

Love Lucy xxx

I look up to Lucy to thank her only to find her nowhere to be seen

**Lucy's POV**

_I wish I didn't have to give _any_ of them their gift, except Happy. How could they tell Happy I hated him? I love him, he annoys me sometimes but I could never hate him. Gajeel and Wendy on the other hand they picked someone they had never met over me but I couldn't refuse to give them their gifts it wouldn't be fair_

~Flashback: Late November~

"Hey guys, I was wondering do you want me to give your kids anything from you for Christmas?" I asked

"What?" Igneel growled attracting the two other adult dragons' attention "Well Natsu lost his scarf months ago and it made me think Gajeel and Wendy don't have anything to remember you with" I answered suddenly feeling like it was a stupid idea "You could write a letter explaining why you had to leave and I won't tell them where you are and why you had to leave. I won't tell them where you are" I add trying to justify my idea

There is one problem we won't be able to write it small enough, would you be able to write them for us" Gradine mused, Igneel nodded in agreement, Metalicana was just laughing to himself

"Your idiot son lost his scarf gihihihi"

It didn't take long for me to transcribe Igneel and Gradine's letters, Igneel had given Natsu a new scarf, Gradine had produced a simple clip for her daughter while explaining how much she wished she could be with her.

"Just you Metalicana" I call out to the black dragon, after a few minutes of silence I walk up to him. He looked at me with eyes trying to hide sadness

"Here" he said handing me a leather necklace with a moulded iron dragon hanging from it, the detail was amazing "Don't bother with a letter tell him what is going on. I wouldn't know what to say"

"I will tell him everything he needs to know but just say _something _to him" I say trying to convince him

"Fine" the Dragon grumped, I wrote every word of the short message carefully

'Gajeel,

Merry Christmas.

I'm sure you've been improving your skills,

and fighting the idiot fire dragon's son

Of course you are winning

Metalicana

P.S Sorry I had to Leave'

_It may not be much but he is so like Gajeel, he's a dragon of very few words, Gajeel will understand his father does love him_

~Flashback End~

"Lucy!" I look up disturbed from my thoughts just in time to see a blur of blue head straight towards me, the blur hugged me so tight as if he thought if he let go I would leave him again

"I love the gift and …" he mumbled, though i couldn't hear the last part

"What was the last part?" I asked

"I said and I love you" he mumbled just loud enough for me to hear

"I love you too, you daft cat" I said wrapping him into a hug

"Child?" a voice disturbs me from the emotional moment "Why did you leave before I could congratulate you on becoming an S-Class mage?" Markov said walking to me

"But master I cheated, I used information not available to the others through Crux and I fought the others, I don't deserve it" I say

"How can you not deserve it, you defeated Erza without sustaining any damage or destroying the area, you got the quickest time in the teamwork task using all members of your team effectively and Crux is not cheating he is part of your power. And you only defended yourself, you deserve this and you'll get it whether you want it or not" _I could see the look of disbelief on the guild members who hadn't been there and I could hear all the judgemental whispers, and a few scared ones when they noticed Celeste for the first time. _Happy had fallen asleep in my arms, _He's so cute_.

"Happy, where are you?" Natsu was yelling through the crowd. he looked so confused when he saw I was holding him "Oh, ummm… I don't want to wake him, so can you just keep him till he wakes up please" I nodded "thanks Luce" he added like nothing had changed. _How dare he? How dare he act like he hasn't been ignoring me for months?_

"Lucy, you're an S-Class mage" Juvia beams hugging me "We'll still go on missions together but now it will be easier when I have other work, though I suppose you'll get some too"

"Juvia, of course we'll still go on missions. You can't get rid of me that easily" I laugh

"Oh, drat, Juvia thought Juvia could" Juvia said mock sadly


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~Three Weeks Later~

**No one's POV**

"Where's the Dragon Slayer?" a booming voice echoed throughout the room as the guild's doors burst open. Natsu, Gajeel and a little more reluctantly Wendy stand up to face the thirtyish people who had invaded their guildhall.

"Not you three" the voice sneered, it seemingly came from the man leading the group "We want the one who still communicates with the dragons, the one who tries to save them. WHERE IS SHE?"

"I'm right here" Lucy's voice said from behind the group, causing a bit of a mass panic for the invaders to reorganize themselves so they were facing the right way, Lucy easily spotted a few familiar faces from the attacks in the cave, it was clearly the same guild

"Darkest Light" a voice from somewhere near the back calls out. The entire guild is plunged into complete darkness

"Loki, light this place up" Lucy said tiredly

"Regulus Light" Loki answered as he appeared through his gate, causing the guild to once again be flooded with light bright enough for the invaders to regret turning their back on the rest of Fairy Tail

As the battle ensues Lucy is quickly drawn into battle with the leader, the booming voice man.

"You cannot be allowed to free the dragons" he boomed punching the blonde

"Why not? They deserve to be free, to see their children" she replies kicking him to the ground

"Without my master to control them they are nothing but _monsters_, they deserve nothing" he yells back kicking her in the side "Stop looking for a cure" the man said standing in front of her

"I don't need to look for a cure, I've already found it" she replied quieter, before steadying herself and pulling out a gorgeous sword with a black leather handle and a beautiful curved green blade "I can't cure them anyway, the risk is too great" she said advancing on him until his back is pressed flat against the wall. The man called out a hasty "Retreat" before he himself ran from the guild.

"How did you get _that _sword" Erza screeched "That is one of the ten legendary blades, Venom, forged in the poison of the greatest poison dragon. I've been searching for it for years" she said marching up to Lucy gesturing to the sword in her hand

"I tried to give it to you but you didn't want it" Lucy yelled not backing down from Erza's anger "I'm not letting something like this go to just anyone I put a lot of effort into finding it just to get rid of it"

"You did not try to give it to me" Erza responded shocked

"I tried really hard with all of your gifts but none of you even opened them" Lucy screamed slamming the door behind her, leaving a stunned guild that didn't even noticing the three figures chase after her

"Stop following me" Lucy demanded spinning around to face the slayers

"If you have a cure why aren't you helping them" Gajeel stresses

"I can't" Lucy says biting her lip and looking away

"I don't know what is going on but Luce if you know how to save them why aren't you?" Natsu pleads, causing Lucy to wrap her arms around her torso

"Stop it! It isn't Lucy's fault she must have her reasons why she can't save our parents right? Lucy" Wendy asked staring up at Lucy making her feel even worse

"What reasons? We deserve to know" Natsu asks

"Does it matter? I can't do it" Lucy answers

"She just doesn't want us to have parents cos hers are dead" Gajeel yells

"You don't actually believe that do you?" Lucy asks looking hurt, a brief flicker of regret crosses Gajeel's face before it returns to usual

"You shouldn't have said that" Natsu said glaring at Gajeel "Luce isn't like that. If she won't do it I'm sure there is a worthy reason" Natsu said defending her, Lucy could hear that he meant what he said even if he was disappointed she wouldn't tell him.

"Lucy?" Wendy asked tugging on Lucy's arm "Would it be okay if we met your dragon" Wendy asked glancing at the dragon drapes around the Celestial Dragon Slayer's shoulders

"Please Please Please" Natsu begs excitement in his eyes

"Of course, Gajeel do you want to meet her too?" Lucy asked the brooding figure

"Yes… I mean since I'm already here I may as well"

"Celeste?" Lucy called gently tickling the dragon's nose

"Achoo"

"This is Igneel's son, Gradine's daughter and Metalicana's son" she told the dragon gesturing to each in turn. Celeste uncurled herself from Lucy warbling as she flew straight over to Gajeel nuzzling against his neck making him look a tad uncomfortable. After a while Celeste grew bored and flew over to Wendy, landing on her head, Wendy just cooed over the small dragon.

After the dragon slayers had left Lucy sat contemplating what they had said. _Should she save them? Was she being selfish?_ She wondered over and over again. By morning she had made her decision. Slipping out of her apartment, leaving Celeste asleep on her bed, Lucy made her way to the mountains which imprisoned her friends, determination in every step

Taking a deep breath she steeled herself, plastering a happy smile on her face. She ran into the cavern

"I found a way to save you" she cheered, causing the three dragons to stare

"We'll get out of here" Gradine asked hopefully, while Metalicana tried not to look interested

"You'll be able to see your children again" Lucy said happily

Igneel and Gradine started chittering happily while Metalicana smirked

"What needs to be done" Igneel asked carefully

"The three of you need to be asleep, I'll cast a healing spell, and you'll feel it wash over you. When the magic stops you should wake up naturally. Okay?" Lucy explained

The three dragons look at each other and nodded, excited to be able to leave the mountain, before laying down. Lucy waited until their breathing evened put and Igneel began to snore softly, judging the dragons to be asleep she finally allowed herself to look at them with sadness in her eyes. Lucy stood in front of the sleeping dragons with her hands stretched out in front of her, towards the dragons

"All the stars far and wide

See my life's worth

Take such shine

And come to others

I am ruler of the stars

My wishes shall be complete

Open thy restorative gate

Oh, 88 stars of the heaven

Shine!

Cassiopeia" She chanted over and over again as she allowed the magic to rush towards the dragons, she held her ground ignoring the tingling she felt in her toes.

She continued chanting as the dragons began to glow slightly, the tingling spreading upwards. She watched as their auras grew stronger and stronger, the tingling spreading up her legs. Lucy gasped as she felt a burning sensation run up the backs of her legs, her vision beginning to swim as both the tingling and the burning climbed up her legs. The burning was spreading upwards at a faster rate than the tingling, the burning caught up with the tingly mid-thigh. Unable to keep quiet through the pain Lucy let out an ear-splitting scream, she saw movement as her vision faded into black

"Lucy!"


	13. Chapter 13- Bonus

Chapter 13-Bonus Chapter

**Final-Zangetsul asked for how Levy and Wendy beat their S-Class mages so here is a quick conversation revealing what happened**

As the boat rocked over the rough sea, the s-class mages sit with a drink in hand laughing at the actions of the trainees. Natsu is trying to get Lisanna and Happy to let him swim the rest of the way back, Gray would stood not far off mocking the seasick mage in a hope for a rematch, Levy and Gajeel where sat together trying to pretend they weren't in love with each other.

"I know we don't go all out but how'd the kid beat you?" Gildarts said staring at Laxus

"Well we were fighting and I was wining but she kept powering up on the air so she could continue, I finally was tiring her out but then she realised she couldn't hope to win the way things were going so she started using her head not her fists. She started altering the composition of the air, she got rid of the oxygen, turns out she can survive on nitrogen for short periods of time" Laxus admitted sheepishly "I collapsed"

"That's a really smart way" Erza said proudly

"Anyway how'd the bookworm beat demon Mira?" Laxus asked turning to the white haired mage

"She used latin words knowing they are a demon's weakness and instead of attacking me with water she used holy water, she used my magics weakness against me" Mira said sadly "She probably knows how to exploit everyone's weakness.

"Erza, how'd Blondie beat you? I mean she fought you but finished first" Laxus asked causing Erza to blush and look away

"We never actually fought" she mumbled

"What do you mean you never fought?" Laxus asked, having been the only one who heard her words, the others looked over to Erza wondering the same question

"We were ready to fight when she used a sly tactic catching me off guard, I collapsed" Erza admitted angrily before storming off , leaving the s-class mages to wonder what could have made the famous Titania collapse without a fight


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When Lucy blinked her eyes open, but the brightness forced them closed again immediately when she finally managed to open her eyes wide enough to see, she saw nothing but white surrounding her. She smiled she was in heaven. It had worked the dragons were free, she closed her eyes again feeling content

"Lucy get up now" a voice growled from nearby, Lucy's eyes shot open as she took in her surroundings again, clouds circled her completely except from the floor which was black and in the clouds she could make out the forms of two dragons. She wasn't in heaven she was on Metalicana's back

"It didn't work" she said sadly she felt a rumble beneath her feet at her words

"It damn well did, if Igneel hadn't woken up and stopped it" Metalicana's gruff voice snarled

"We are just glad that you heal when subjected to the light of celestial bodies" Igneel said, Lucy looked up and saw the sun beating down on her and she realised she no longer felt tired "Of course it would have been better if it was night but the sun is enough"

"How dare you use your life to give us freedom, we never wished for that to happen again" Gradine said sadly

"I'm sorry but it was the only… Wait _again_?" Lucy said the three dragons looked at each other unsure of what to do

"We mislead you when we told you we could not return to our children because of an illness" Igneel finally said

"Then why have you been gone?" Lucy asked curiously

"Long ago during the time of the dinosaurs a meteorite fell to earthland destroying all but a few of the many species that had dwelled on the planet your ancestors were one of the species unaffected however the dinosaurs were predominantly wiped out save a few that sought refuge from the cataclysm in different elements the radiation from the meteorite transformed them into dragons. The ones who hid in trees became forest dragons those who buried themselves became the Earth dragons and those like my ancestors hid near the volcanoes and became fire dragons"

"Mine fled to the skies" Gradine added "And Metalicana's fled to mountains filled with ore"

"For a long time the dragons were the most fearsome predator the only species that appeared intelligent but then some of the mammals who survived the initial destruction evolved into what we now call humans. The dragons were at war with each other over how the humans were treated some saw them as nothing more than food others believed they were more. Many dragons who believed the humans were more than food taught humans dragon magic so they could fight for their life, this is the beginnings of mages, and the war became worse dragons from both sides were killed by the slayers. All hope of survival for both species was thought lost until a man stood forth and claimed to be leader of the dragons, many laughed at the man, dragon and human alike, claiming him a fool. Until the dragons came to destroy him, he refused to back down and when they went to attack he controlled them without a struggle, the man had been given a magic more ancient than the dragons themselves, Celestial magic. The source of their magic in fact, the man was proclaimed the leader of the dragons and won over the hearts of all of the dragons save one, Acnologia, but even he could not defy the man despite him not being a true dragon but a slayer transformed. For many years peace was held between the two factions the title of leader passed down to from father to child, to whichever child was chosen until one day a father told his young daughter that she was his heir, her older brother felt it was owed to him not his sister and as the years went by he grew more and more resentful. Until one day he found a way to force the dragons to obey his will not his sister's. By turning them into spirits he could force them into keys and who ever held the keys held their power. His sister watched as the dragons died one by one devastated by the loss of her friends, many took it upon themselves to pass their magic on so that their magic would not be lost and in a hope that someone would be able to stop them. Soon there were but five left, the leader gave her life to keep the remaining dragons alive, however her life only gave enough to protect them in the dragons' most sacred place, where the meteor fell. However two of the dragons left the sacred place to see their children where they were infected again, knowing they would lose themselves during the process of becoming a spirit, they convinced their children to take their lives before they could hurt the boys. They were turned to spirits but the brother could not find the keys as they changed too soon, the keys were lost" Igneel said reverently

"I don't understand, Celestial magic doesn't normally run in families" Lucy said "mine is the only one" she gasped

"Mum gave her life to save you?" she asked, the dragons nodded solemnly "I have an uncle who has control over the other dragons?" again they nodded

"You are the rightful leader, you were chosen" Gradine said kindly

"Who chose me?" Lucy pleaded

"The celestial spirit king obviously" Metalicana gruffed from below her, Lucy realised that had been a stupid question

"Why was Celeste uneffected?" Lucy asked Igneel, the dragon looked at her for a moment

"Celeste is not like the rest of us, she is the only Celestial dragon ever to be. She is both the oldest and youngest dragon alive. It is why you cannot force her to your will, she is born of the same pure magic as you" He finally answers

"How can she be the oldest dragon?" Lucy asked confused

"When the meteor fell to Earthland it mutated the dinosaurs as it's radiation reached them the nearer they were the more powerful the magic they had. The last remaining five dragons were the strongest. But all those years ago back when the first dragons roamed the planet there was an egg, the first dragon egg. The meteor had landed directly on it the baby was saturated in celestial magic, the knowledge of the egg was passed down to the kings and queens of each elemental dragon faction as it never hatched" Igneel revealed

"Until now" Metalicana added

"She is the meteor, her egg was absorbed by it" Gradine reiterated. Lucy say there contemplating the information she had received when she gasped

"If I didn't sacrifice for you then you aren't safe you shouldn't have left the cave" she said desperately "You're going to be infected again"

"Calm yourself child" Gradine soothed "we are fine"

"How can you be fine" Lucy pleaded

"we are bound to you through the spell as you on partially sacrificed yourself before we stopped you" Gradine explained

"Partially sacrificed" Lucy echoed looking over herself "oh" she whispered


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lucy laughed from her seat as the rest of the guild started yet another brawl, finding three dragons had not convinced the guild to calm down any, truthfully if anything it seemed as though both Gajeel and Natsu were more determined to show off their skills, the reunion between the dragons had been sweet

~Flashback~

"Bunny girl, why did you call us to the middle of the forest?" Gajeel said scowling as he approached Lucy, who was sat on a nearby log with a soft smile, stroking Celeste's head who was trying her best to remain on Lucy's lap despite being a bit too big

"Well here I was thinking you might want to meet some friends of mine but-" Lucy said trailing off

"Are they strong?" Natsu asked immediately perking up at the idea of a fight "Is that why you want us to meet them, so we can fight?" Gajeel looked at her kind of hopefully, Lucy laughed

"That is not why I want you to meet them but I'm sure they could give you a fun battle" Lucy replied mysteriously

"Lucy-san, who do you want us to meet?" Wendy asked approaching the other girl

"You know the other day we were discussing freeing you parents?" she asked pulling Wendy to sit next to her, both Wendy and Natsu nodded

"And you refused to free them" Gajeel said with a scowl

"Yes and I realised that was wrong of me" Lucy said before anyone else could reply to Gajeel, the three slayers looked at Lucy shocked

"I can see Igneel again?" Natsu asked seriously before jumping up and down pulling Wendy into a little dance

"You mean the people we're meeting will be able to help free the dragons" Gajeel asked sharply, surprised Lucy had been adamant when they last spoke that she would not do it, Lucy just smirked at the stoic dragon slayer

"I never said the friends I wanted you to meet were Human" Natsu and Wendy stopped dancing suddenly

"They're here?" Wendy asked as the other two started sniffing

"I can't smell them anywhere near" Gajeel said with a frown

"Oh, be patient, they're on their way" Lucy said, calling the dragons through their connection , the slayers perked up obviously having caught a whiff of the dragons long before the wind started picking up as three massive dragons came to rest in the clearing, Natsu and Wendy had wasted no time running over to their parents hugging them, Gajeel had moved in a slower pace acting like he wasn't as happy as the others but Lucy knew better

~end~

Lucy had decided to return home shortly after that to give the families time to talk, Juvia had been waiting for her apparently Markov had asked her to go on a mission while she was watching Celeste but before she decided if she wanted to take it she wanted Lucy's opinion

~Flashback~

"You're going to join Lamia Scales?" Lucy asked once her friend had finished the story

"Only for a month or two, Master thinks it will improve inter-guild relations if we do an exchange so we can understand how the other guilds are run and such. This is going to be a test run to see if it works" Juvia corrected

"Do you want to go?" Lucy asked peering at her friend

"Juvia thinks it might be a good idea" Juvia replied hesitantly as if fearing her friend would be upset

"Then go for it" Lucy said enthusiastically hugging her friend "I think it will do you good to be away from the guild for a bit discover what you want, with Gray I mean you have to decide if it is worth it to keep pining after him or you should let go and you can't do that with him around all the time"

"Juvia thinks you are right, but will you be okay on your own, with…" Juvia said uncertainly

"Juvia" Lucy cut in "I will be fine go have fun, just remember to write"

"Write? Juvia will be visiting all the time, Juvia can't ignore her best friend" Juvia exclaimed horrified at the idea of not seeing Lucy at all

"I couldn't imagine not seeing you for a month either" Lucy said hugging her friend again only to be pulled apart by a crash "Celeste!"

~end~

Lucy sighed as she sat on one of the stools by the bar, Juvia had just left for Lamia Scales and Lucy knew she was going to miss her, Celeste trilled sadly resting her front feet on Lucy's knees, Lucy laughed scratching the dragon's head

"Lucy?" Erza said coming over to the girl

"Can I help you?" Lucy asked a little sharply causing Erza to wince

"I wanted to apologise, I shouldn't have gotten wrapped up in Lisanna's return and forgotten you" Erza replied sadly "I shouldn't have ignored your present, you were my friend and I should have honoured that"

"I wasn't angry you forgot me" Lucy replied after a long pause "I was just a weaker replacement" Erza looked away feeling guilty

"What?" Mira asked coming over confused

"I wasn't needed now Lisanna was back" Lucy said glaring at Mira

"Lucy" Erza tried to say but was cut off as a bright light appeared around Lucy as she was swept off her seat by Loki

"Loki" Lucy exclaimed as her carried her out of the guild, just as the doors shut another light engulfed the pair, seconds later the door banged open and Lucy walked in again almost walking into Laxus as he suddenly stopped, Lucy ignored Laxus' glare as she grabbed her drink from the bar and moved to an empty table


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Lucy looked at Loki as he paced in front of her; she sat patiently laughing softly at Celeste as the dragon followed Loki attempting to pounce occasionally

"The King has decided that he wants you to find the three dragon keys that your uncle does not hold" he said finally

"Three? I thought it was two" Lucy said suddenly remembering the story she had been told, only Rogue and Sting's fathers had survived the initial change but left the protected mountain.

**"**Taranis was an ancient dragon, born long before your ancestor ended the dragon war, he allied himself with those who felt no loss at the death of a human, or even the death of another dragon. However he became the most loyal to the leader of the dragons, and was a great friend to the man and helped him loyally, but he was an old dragon and died before his friend. Taranis begged for a way to remain, to help the king, to protect him from many foes, the war of the dragons may have ended but Earthland was a place of great instability and many sought to steal the leader's power and use the dragons as an army. The celestial king had been awed by the change in the once cruel dragon and the loyalty the two had showed each other so granted the dragon's wish, he allowed him to become a spirit, and presented the key to your ancestor, who cherished the key for the rest of his life. Taranis became known as Draco" the lion spirit revealed.

"But if it was hundreds of years ago his key could be anywhere" Lucy complained dropping her head to her hands

"No, Taranis' key was hidden so no other could force his friend to do their bidding, the leader claimed the key would be hidden to all but his decedent in blood, power and strength. He said only when Taranis was needed by the one who was worthy to end the suffering of the dragons be it war, death or control" Loki recited

"Can't you just tell me?" Lucy whined, slumping back

"No one knows, not even the king" Loki admitted reluctantly "We believe it was hidden in something passed through the family or in a family home"

"But it could have been sold if my ancestors didn't know its importance, nothing like that has been passed down my family" Lucy said thoughtfully "Wait! Is it possible to change the shape of a key?" she asked, Loki looked at her oddly

"It shouldn't be but why would you ask" Loki said staring at her suspiciously, Lucy just smiled at him as she grabbed a thin, silver chain from around her neck, the chain shone brightly but it was little more than millimetre thick, Loki looked confused, as she lifted it over her head he noticed the pendent that hung on it, a small silver circle with something printed on it

"That is the only heirloom that has passed through my mother's family" she explained

"May I?" he asked gesturing to the necklace with his hand, Lucy silently passed it to him, Loki spent a minute examining the pendent but found nothing that would imply it was more "What is printed on it?" he asked

"According to my mother it was my family crest" Lucy said, Loki looked closer and realised she was correct engraved on the circle was a shield with two symbols inlayed with gold rising from it: two keys crossed reminiscent of the swords that many crests held and a… _lightning bolt_. "Other than that there has been nothing, so it could be anywhere" Lucy said

"What about family lands?" Loki suggested

"Nothing from my mother's side and father sold his to pay back the debt" Lucy sighed "What about the other two? Any clue as to their location?"

"No, but it has only been 14 years and we could ask Rogue and Sting" Loki suggested

"No, I don't want to get their hopes up, and I doubt it will be at the site of their death as Rogue would have noticed it even if Sting hadn't" the two fell into silence as they thought of anything that could be a possibility, Celeste was snuffling around the room Lucy wondered if she knew they were looking for something and was trying to help

"They might be close to their element"

"They can't have gone far"

"They can't have been found, we would have heard of someone with a dragon or two"

"That's true, I wonder if they will be close to each other"

"So we start in the forest they died, looking for any concentration of light and shadow" Loki summarised hopelessly as he fiddled with the necklace "We don't even know the forest they died in"

"No but Igneel will, or Gradine or… actually I doubt Metalicana will know" Lucy explained gently "It was the forest they were raising Rogue and Sting in"

"Will there be protection?" Lucy wondered "We don't know if the keys will try to protect themselves, or if Weisslogia or Skiadrum can do anything within their key, they won't be the same as celestial keys" Loki looked down realising he still had Lucy's necklace. He leant over and as Loki handed her the delicate necklace back she spoke

"Without Weissologia, Skiadrum or Taranis' key I won't be able to help the dragons"

There was a loud noise and a flash of light startling both Loki and Lucy

**Lyon has won the poll for who will end up with Juvia. I must say I'm a little sad no one has been wondering or attempting to guess what Lucy had to sacrifice for the dragons but oh well I guess it isn't as intriguing as I hoped**

**BlondeBee**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so I realised that I managed to confuse my timeline so much, I forgot when I set my own story. So he is a (terrible but the only one I have) explanation of how everything works out. ****I am ignoring the anime only arcs (mainly because I don't watch the anime) so Lisanna returns a week later the s-class trials occur, after a week of rushing missions (Lisanna is picked because Markov was going to pick her before her disappearance and she proved during the week she was still just as capable). 4 days for the trials then they are frozen for 7 years, everyone is still excite about Lisanna's return as most of Lucy's friends were frozen too and the others go along with the flow and lost Lisanna twice and everyone else once. Then they have two weeks before the GMG which takes a week, which is roughly 5 weeks so add the rest of the two months until the story starts are the worst for Lucy and although she attends the mission to the giant village (without the demon people, just normal mages/mercenaries) so does Lisanna and they pretty much ignore her except Wendy and Flare ~BlondeBee**

Chapter 17

Lucy turned to Celeste who was on her back itching her nose, the edge of the sofa scorched, she burst out laughing, they had been shocked by Celeste sneezing

"Oh, Celeste" she cooed as the dragon gave her a goofy grin, the two made plans to hunt out the three keys but they couldn't leave for a few days

oOo

Lucy was sat one of the benches focussing on the plans for searching for the keys when she felt herself be yanked back, sprawled on the floor she looked up

"What was that for?" She asked looking at Lisanna, who stood there enraged

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You stole the s-class challenge from me and from Natsu and its been months and you haven't even been on a single s-class mission" she screeched gesticulating wildly with her hands

"It is my decision what missions I take" she replied calmly as Celeste growled at Lisanna, Lucy placed a hand on Celeste's shoulder to soothe her

"Why did you even bother trying out for it" she said

"I hadn't expected to win" Lucy replied truthfully, as the guild watched on unsure of what to do, whether they should stop it or not

"Then you could have said no" Lisanna asked exasperated "And why on earthland are you still sitting on the floor?"

I'm waiting-" she started but was cut off by Loki appearing and lifting her up bridal style

"Waiting for her prince to arrive" he announced striding out of the guild "Let us spend some time together princess

"Loookiii" Lucy whined as she disappeared struggling in his arms to get free, Celeste jumped up and raced of after the two

"Blondie" Laxus said as Loki walked away from the guild doors with Lucy in his arms

"Your blonde too" Lucy objected as Loki continued down the street

oOo

Lucy yelped as she felt something hit her, she looked around for the culprit of the stinging attack but the guild was as rowdy as normal, no one was acting suspiciously. Lucy quickly decided it was probably a stray spell from the small fight Gray and Natsu were starting.

Lucy sighed, the guild had finally calmed down and everyone had left, Lucy was just about to leave and get to bed, it was almost 3 in the morning. The guild hall was a mess but no one had seemed inclined to clean up tonight before stumbling drunkenly home. Lucy stretched and reached for the keys hanging off her hip

"Blondie" Laxus called, Lucy spun around having thought he left an hour ago, he was leant against the door frame of Master Markov's office door

"I thought you left" she mumbled shifting nervously

"I thought we needed to talk" he said as he walked to join her on the ground floor "After all you've been acting suspiciously, haven't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about and it really isn't any of your business" she announced refusing to back down to Laxus

"If it effects the guild then it is my business, no one else seems to have noticed so I will find out what is going on" Laxus said dangerously

"There is nothing going on" Lucy insisted

"You get carried out by the playboy more frequently than you used to, and when you walk in moments later you smell different. It isn't you, they look like you, talk like you and act like you but there aren't you" Laxus explained smoothly

"Nothing is wrong with me" she said

"I know what is wrong with you" he revealed "I just don't know how it happened or why you are hiding it"

"There is nothing wrong with me to know" Lucy said gently stroking Celeste's head that had fell to rest in her lap, Laxus didn't answer he merely raised his hand so that his forefinger was pointing at her arm, Lucy felt something sting her she yelped

"It was you" she gaped remembering the same thing happening earlier in the day

"I was testing my theory" he shrugged "It wouldn't have done any damage it was merely an irritant, however it is interesting you didn't notice my previous bolts, I wonder why that is" Lucy's head shot up to see Laxus smirking at her "So care to tell me why you have been paralysed in both legs?" Lucy sighed there was no way she could get out of this and he knew it, she gripped Loki's key, the leader of the zodiac appeared silently next to her, Laxus tensed slightly

"Very well Laxus" Lucy said before turning to her spirit "Loki take Celeste home and then go back I'll call you if I need you" she said

"Of course Princess" he said bowing slightly "Princess do you think it is wise to tell him?" he asked as he moved to catch Celeste's attention

"Just about my sacrifice" Lucy said

"Very well but be careful Laxus is good at getting information" Loki warned as he and Celeste left the guild

"Returning the dragons was not free" Lucy said to Laxus

"You were willing to give up the ability to walk to free them?" Laxus asked incredulously

"I was willing to give my life, however they figured out what I was doing and broke the spell before it was complete" Lucy explained "They are not completely free, they are tied to me, our life forces connected, and we don't know to what extent"

"Why hide it?" Laxus asked not understanding it

"Because the slayers would feel guilty and the guild would try to find a way to cure it but there is no cure why bother wasting their time? They would never give up" Lucy said

"Surely you can't know if there is a cure or not, you haven't looked" Laxus protested, Lucy huffed and reached down rolling her jeans up slightly to reveal something carved into her leg, it looked like a vine with the occasional flower on it running up the back of her leg and dipping back behind the material

"Any attempts to heal it, is drained away, that's the point it isn't a sacrifice if it can be undone" Lucy explained rolling her jeans back down

"You should have at least informed gramps" Laxus protested

"He's got enough to worry about with whatever is causing him to have to attend so many guild master meetings, he didn't need to worry about me too"

"True, why didn't you just take flame-brain and the others to the dragons?" Laxus asked randomly

"They couldn't get past the defences" Lucy answered

"And you could"

"Anyone of my family could" Lucy said before clamping a hand over her mouth and glaring at Laxus

"Why your family?" he asked intrigued, but Lucy shook her head, "Fine I'll ask everyone else in the guild see if they have an idea" he said with a smirk

"No, don't mention it to anyone" Lucy cried "My mother gave her life to protect them, but only in a certain place and the defences allowed me as I have her blood in me"

"So you and your mother are connected to the dragons, why else would she give her life to save them" Laxus realised

"It doesn't matter" Lucy said firmly but Laxus shook his head

"Yes it does, if there is any chance it could cause problems for the guild I need to know" Laxus said sternly "It has already affected us, the guild who attacked because of your dragon"

"That's the least of my worries" Lucy muttered forgetting Laxus too had enhanced hearing,, in fact his was more so than hers as it required time to settle and Laxus had many years to grow accustomed to the powerful senses and she had not even had a year yet

"You mean there is a chance something will come for the guild" Laxus said sharply

"No but there is a chance someone will come for me" Lucy admitted reluctantly

"Which means the guild will fight"

"No, this is my battle" Lucy said insistently

"Blondie, this isn't the first time someone has come for you, and while I was a bastard back then everyone else fought to keep you safe" Laxus stated

"He might not even know about me" Lucy said, she didn't know if he had known before or found out somehow

"Who is _he_?" Laxus stressed

"My uncle" Lucy said, she was worried about the guild now, she had already pushed them into one war she couldn't add another

"What is with your family, first your father tries to kidnap you now your uncle?" Laxus all but yelled

"He won't try to kidnap me, if he knows of me I will be a threat not an asset as my father viewed me" Lucy explained her voice devoid of the emotions Laxus would expect with a statement about her own family using her or trying to kill her

"He would try and kill you?"

"I do not know, I don't know the man" Lucy shrugged

"Could he be behind the guild that attacked?"

"I don't think so, they wanted to stop the dragons being freed, while _he _controls them" Lucy said as the two of them fell into silence


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Gramps" Laxus said entering the office "I need to tell you something"

"Not now Laxus I have work to do" Markov said tiredly

"Gramps"

"No, Laxus there is a very real threat of war with a man who has who knows how many dragons and we need to find a way to stop him" Markov said sternly

"But gramps-" Laxus started to argue, he needed to tell the old man about the fact Lucy was paralysed it was something he would need to know especially if there was a chance someone could be trying to kill her "Wait did you say he had dragons?"

"Yes, why is that important?" Markov asked but Laxus rushed out of the room, Markov was about to follow his grandson when he reappeared with Lucy over his shoulder

"Laxus" Lucy squeaked as he dropped her into the seat in front of Markov

"Repeat what you told me gramps" He said

"Laxus, this is sensitive information" Markov protested but noticed his grandson's serious expression "Fiore is on the brink of war, a dictator from the north says if we don't accept him as our leader he will wage war against us, he has already conquered 5 kingdoms in the last 20 years, he is said to have an army of mercenaries and dragons" Markov revealed looking for a hint of what led Laxus to bring Lucy up, she sat up straighter, turning to Laxus before looking back at him

"That's why you have had so many guild master meetings" she stated

"Yes it is believed he will continue taking other kingdoms so many of the officials are joining together to fight him and have asked the guilds for help" Markov said

"I might be able to help actually you night be able to help me" Lucy said chuckling nervously before going into her story by the end of it Markov was stunned

"So you need to find these three keys, don't bother going on any other missions focus on locating them, don't mention this to anyone else for now if they ask your on a special mission for me. Laxus I want you to go with her, help her out and watch her back" Laxus nodded before turning to Lucy and gesturing for her to say something else Lucy bit her lip as Markov looked at her wondering what more she could need to say

"There may be something else" she started reluctantly "I can't walk, haven't been able to for months" Markov blinked a few times

"I don't know what you mean I've seen you walk in the last few weeks" Markov said frowning in confusion

"No, you've seen Gemini pretending to be me walking" Lucy said with an awkward shrug

oOo

It had been an hour since Laxus had appeared and grabbed Lucy flinging her over his shoulder stunning the guild, they had disappeared into Markov's office before anyone had regained the ability to ask questions, the guild had spent ten minutes trying to work out what happened until Gray and Natsu had started a fight and everyone had got in on it. Once the fight had died down everyone had forgotten about Laxus and Lucy. That was until Markov's office door had slammed open and Laxus had strode out with Lucy once again over his shoulder

"See you gramps" Laxus called

"I don't think we had to leave right this second" Lucy complained as the doors shut behind the duo, silence once again rang through the guild. All eyes on Markov

"They are doing a mission for me" he shrugged

"Lucy and Laxus?" Mira questioned "Are you sure they can work together?" she said looking worried

"I trust them both, they will do what they can" Markov said ending any conversation on the matter "I just hope they come home soon"

oOo

"So any idea where we heading?" Laxus asked as he set her on one of the train station benches

"We need to head to some of the out of sight magic shops, looking for keys, we have no idea where to find Draco and that's the only option so far"

"I thought we were looking for those dragon keys your uncle made not celestial keys" Laxus said

"We will be, but Draco is a dragon turned celestial key he was loyal to my ancestor, he is a celestial key because he was changed by the king"

"I know a very small village, near Margret Town that has a magic shop it is quite small and often ignored so it is full of rare and old stuff" Laxus suggested

"Sounds as good a place as any" Lucy shrugged

"I'll go get the tickets" Laxus said making his way over to the ticket booth

"Virgo" Lucy called grabbing her digger's key who appeared in a flash of light

"Punishment princess?" she asked bowing

"No its okay, Virgo" Lucy said fondly, her spirits all have quirks "Can you retrieve my chair, please?"

"Of course Princess" Virgo said leaving, Lucy leant back as she thought to the chair she had been given to counteract her inability to walk, her spirits were amazing people and they adored her, something she was glad for. She never used it until she was off the train normally as she didn't want anyone from FairyTail to notice it, but she would be able to fold it down whilst on the train and she didn't want to be a problem for Laxus when he was helping her. The chair hovered over the terrain and could be directed by her thoughts, it was great deal more advanced than any other forms of transport but it is from the celestial world, however it was more difficult than riding on Pegasus, so she generally used the horse-like spirit when space was no issue, Penny was also easier to use over very rough terrain as the chair floated a set distant from the ground not taking into account all the obstacles that may snag the bottom of the chair. It is easy to choose normal class missions that she can preform in her chair or on Penny but she had not yet found a s-class one she could deal with, alone.

"Princess?" Virgo said startling Lucy out of her thoughts "I have the chair, would you like me to help you across?" Lucy nodded and the two resituated her on to the strangely comfortable chair, Lucy could transfer herself if need be but it required a lot of effort and was difficult.

"Could you tell the dragons I'm looking for the other dragons and can't take Celeste as it may be too dangerous, and could they keep an eye on her for longer" Lucy asked

"If they refuse?" Virgo asked

"I'm sure they won't but if they cannot for some reason see if Juvia is able to, she is at Lamia Scales at the moment and if she can't ask master if she can stay in the guild then everyone can keep an eye on her" Lucy informed the spirit who disappeared to do as she had been asked

"Ready Blondie?" Laxus asked approaching, giving the chair a cursory glance, Lucy nodded and the two made their way onto the train , Lucy managed to move herself onto the seat in one go, which she was proud off.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Where to now?" Lucy asked as they stood, well Lucy was sat in her chair, on Margret Town's platform

"Just east of the town there is a canyon, Westray is on the other side, we just gotta cross the bridge" Laxus said staring a Lucy, trying to work her out, as they had been exiting the train she had struggled to get herself back into her chair but Loki had just appeared and helped, she hadn't called him, Laxus was confused he had never heard of spirits being able to open the gate themselves, but maybe it was just Loki, he had been a member of Fairytail for 3 years before Lucy arrived

The two made their way to the canyon in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Lucy crashed into Laxus when he abruptly stopped

"The bridge is gone" he sighed "We have to go through the forest it will take us days, a week maybe with you in the chair"

"Couldn't we fly across?" Lucy asked

"Yes except last time I checked neither of us can fly" he snapped

"No but Penny can" she snapped back

"_Who_ is Penny?" Laxus asked confused

"One of my spirits" Lucy said grabbing her key ring and selecting one of the keys from the bulging ring "Open the gate to the flying horse, Pegasus" the white horse with beautiful wings descended from the sky stopping just in front of Lucy "Think you can get us across?" Lucy asked, the Pegasus turned to look at the canyon before nodding "Can you take us both? Or do you need to take one at a time?" Penny turned to look at Laxus, he head snapped back and she looked at Lucy as if to say 'are you kidding? Have you seen him he's giant?' "Okay one at a time" Lucy laughed "Can you help me onto her back?" she asked Laxus, moved towards her and easily swept her out of the chair and placed her onto the horse's back "Thanks" she said as the flying horse took of making their way over the vast canyon, when they arrived despite Penny trying to be gentle Lucy was dropped to the floor while Penny returned for Laxus. A few minutes they returned and Penny disappeared

"Forget something?" Laxus teased holding her chair, unfolding it, she stuck her tongue out at him "Don't do that I'm not the one who needs help getting back in the chair" he said

"I could get one of my spirits to help" she said defiantly

"Waste of power" Laxus said scooping her up, placing her into her chair, it was a 2 minute walk to the centre of the town and another 1 until they reached an old building with a faded sign. Laxus didn't seem fazed and entered the falling down building, Lucy followed, and despite the decrepit exterior the interior was clean, if a little gloomy. It was filled to the brim with swords, armour, guns, books and just about any kind of magical Knick knack you might need. At the counter a wrinkling man, who looked about 60, sat the two fairy tail mages approached him

"Excuse me" Lucy said nervously "Do you have any Celestial spirit keys?"

"Actually I do, had them forever" he said "No one ever took an interest" he explained as he led them toward one of the corners of the counter, looking into the glass Lucy spotted three silver keys

"Can I see them before I get them?" she asked as Laxus looked at a nearby sword

"Sure" the owner said, he was more than willing if it meant he might get to sell them, he brought the three keys onto the counter, Lucy examined the keys "Aquila" she said as she noted the eagle on one "Chamaeleon" she recognised the next one as "And… the hunting dogs, you have the entire hunting trio?" announced excitedly "How much are they?" the owner went to find out the price

"The hunting trio?" Laxus queried his attention coming back to the keys

"Yeah, Aquila can find just about anything from the air, and can be used to figure out how many people, where and other things like that, Chamaeleon is almost imperceptible and can listen into conversations and relay the information to the holder and the hunting dogs are trackers, if they have a scent nothing can hide from them, and they can track without a scent to a certain extent but it is limited" Lucy explained happily

"They are 15,000 jewels each" the owner said holding his

"45,000 jewels" Lucy bit her lip as she worked out if she had enough, she didn't "How long have you had each of them?" she asked

"My granddaddy was the one who got them been here ever since"

"Oh the poor spirits" she cooed looking at the keys sadly, she could only get two

"What's up Blondie?" Laxus said as Lucy looked heart broken

"I can't get all three" she said, Laxus just rolled his eyes

"How much are you short?" he asked

"3,000 jewels" she replied

"I can lend you the money" Laxus offered, Lucy looked excited before she shook her head she didn't want to owe anyone money

"That's okay" the owner said "You can have them for the 42,000, no one else has even considered them I can do a 1,000 jewel discount per key" 42,000 was better than nothing and he still got a profit. Lucy squealed handing over the money

"Thank you, Thank you, thank you" she said as she grabbed her new keys "if you get anymore contact me she said handing over her details before practically running out of the shop, the owner chuckled at her love of her spirits as her companion ambled after her

Laxus managed to find Lucy outside the door, summoning one of the spirits, with a flash two dogs appeared they barked excitedly and Lucy scratched both of them behind the ears before pulling out a notebook and pen

"First thing first" Lucy started as she leant over in her chair so she could look at their faces "Do you have names? One bark for yes two for no" the dogs each barked twice "Okay how about Caroli?" she said to the lighter coloured dog who was slightly bigger "and Chara?" she said to the smaller and darker one, both barked tails wagging "now for the schedule, can you do Mondays?" one bark "Tuesday?" two barks "Wednesday?" one bark "Thursday?" two barks "Friday?" one bark "Saturday?" one bark "Sunday?" one bark "Pleasure doing business with you, I'll contact you later, I have two more keys to make contracts with" The two dogs disappeared only to be replaced by an eagle, she named Altair, who worked every day except Monday.

"Sorry, I know this isn't interesting to anyone but a stellar spirit mage" Lucy apologised

"Don't worry about it, it is an essential part" Laxus shrugged

"You took it better than Natsu, he complained how boring it is when I contracted with Plue" Lucy laughed

"Yes well Natsu has the patience of a child" Laxus replied, Lucy gripped her final key and called forth Chamaeleon, a man with blonde hair and a chameleon tail appeared

"Hello, I'm Lucy" Lucy greeted, a little surprised as she had expected him to be an actual lizard much as the hunting dogs and Aquila had been

"I'm Leon, you must be my master" Leon said politely

"No, I am you friend, most of my spirits call me Lucy however Loki and Virgo call me princess and its spreading to the others or you could even call me fool or idiot as Aquarius does"

"Princess is acceptable, I have been shut away for a long time so for now I will put no limit on when you can call me, fresh air is so nice" he said taking in a deep breathe

"So I know you are good spy but what are your abilities?" Lucy asked, Leon faded out of view for a moment before appearing behind her making her jump

"You know I can smell you and there is a slight distortion as you move" Laxus said

"Okay so avoid using you to spy on dragon slayers" Lucy noted, as Leon returned to the spirit world

"I don't see why you bothered buying the keys you're a dragon slayer now" Laxus asked

"So that means I should give up my friends?" she asked harshly "I would rather have one of my keys than be a dragon slayer any day"

"Why?" Laxus asked truly confused

"You think them weak, that a dragon slayer is more powerful, they are limited by my power, take Aries when Angel had her contract she was weaker than she is for me. They are diverse, they are sentient, they can do things your magic can't" Lucy said passionately

"But-"

"You don't understand" Lucy said rolling her eyes

"Please she didn't mean to" someone cried from across the street

"She ruined my trousers" a thug roared, Lucy could see an ice-cream was melting on the floor near him and he had a massive splodge of the stuff on his black trousers, she guessed the culprit was the little girl crying as she clutched her bruised face and the older woman "Hand he over" he hissed

"N-no" the woman said glaring at the man

"Very well" he sighed he raised his hands and fired a ball of fire at the two, they managed to duck below it but he started forming a second but he suddenly started twitching and fell onto his knees, by the time he was able to get up again Laxus was stood in front of the woman and child glaring, lightning sparking around him

"Hey, you dare go against Venom Oath" the thug roared launching a fireball at Laxus who just shrugged it off, after Natsu's fire this had very little impact. He was about to fry the guy when he tried to flee however he didn't get very far before a whip wrapped around his ankle and with a rough yank he fell heavily, knocking himself out on the pavement. Laxus turned around to see Lucy holding the other end of the whip

"Can't let you have all the fun" she shrugged smiling

"You're mages" the woman gasped

"Yes" Laxus replied

"You can help us" she announced grabbing Laxus' arm in an iron grip, the two mages followed the woman and what they assumed was her daughter, unsure of what was going on. They were led back to the centre of town "I found mages" the woman yelled loudly, people emerged from everywhere asking questions that they could barely hear let alone answer

"Enough" a middle aged man said approaching the duo "My name is Liam Durose"

"Hi" Laxus said sharply "What's with the welcome?"

"Bandits came to the village searching for something, they are the ones who ruined the bridge. They kidnapped the Major to help them find it and most of the teens as a work force, they have already sent us little Eddie's body" Liam explained gravely "We need help, would you be willing to help us?" he asked as the group all turned hopeful eyes to the duo, Lucy and Laxus didn't even need to look at each other before they both agreed


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"So, we know what we're doing" Laxus said, looking at Lucy as they were hidden near Venom Oath's camp, intel from Aquila had informed them where everyone was and that the children was safe still, if exhausted from the work. There were only 9 members of the dark guild but the townspeople had stood no chance against them, none of them being magical themselves. The one they had met in the town was still tied up and unconscious so there were only 8 members remaining.

"Virgo and I will get the kids back to the village and then find you to see if you need help" Lucy recited

"And I'll keep the 8 away while you get the kids to safety" Laxus agreed, just before Laxus left to draw the guild away from the children he transferred Lucy to Penny. Lucy waited until Laxus and the guild members were out of sight before she, Penny and Virgo approached them, Virgo immediately began digging an escape route directly to the town, it would be too difficult and time consuming trying to get 13 kids through the forest and back to their homes

"My name is Lucy and I'm a mage, we have been sent to get you home" Lucy explained, and chattering burst from the group

"Finished princess" Virgo said her head popping up from the enormous cavern, Lucy began organising the children as Virgo disappeared. She led them all into the tunnel, the footsteps echoed eerily and Lucy was a little worried, they had no idea how powerful the guild were and Laxus was on his own, what if the managed to get away and were following them

"Keep following the tunnel" Lucy said to those nearest to her as she directed Penny to the back of the group, she had a bad feeling. As she was about halfway from the end she heard a scream, she pushed Penny into a run. As she arrived she came across one of the younger girls cowering away from a 3 foot snake. Lucy sighed pulling the girl away from the snake, it would do no harm, the bite would cause pain but little more. Still the feeling of dread did not leave her. She helped the group to continue forward but stayed at the back watching in case there was an attack from behind. She had just gotten the last children out of the tunnel to their families when she felt a sudden decrease in her magic and her dread increased. Penny jumped back into the hole and galloped through the tunnel as fast as she could, she could not fly in the cramped space but the second they exited the restriction she spread her wings and took to the skies to search for her master's companion. The search was short as from the sky it was easy to spot the clearing with 8 bodies littering it, Lucy steered Penny to land in the clearing, looking around for Laxus, she could not see him

"Looking for the other blonde" a voice sneered, Lucy's head snapped round looking for the owner, but she saw no one "He couldn't see me either" the voice mocked and Lucy felt she was being circled by a predator

"Where is he?" Lucy said trying not to show she was nervous about an unseen enemy

"Last I saw he was stumbling away after I gave him a nasty head wound, once I'm done with you I'll hunt out his unconscious body and kill him, if nothing else has before I get there" the voice laughed, and Lucy was beginning to wonder if the threat was just hidden or actually invisible as she could swear she could feel breathe on her neck.

"What makes you think you can beat me?" Lucy asked, laughing trying to sound brave

"You cannot see me, how can you attack something you cannot locate" the voice laughed again, Lucy wanted to laugh as she gripped one of her keys, they were over confident in their abilities and Lucy would find a weakness, but she had more important things to do first.

"Open the gate of the Lion: Leo" she called, moments later Loki appeared next to her

"Remember Bixlow" she said hinting to Loki

"Of course princess" Loki said with a wink, Lucy squeezed her eyes shut "Lion Brilliance!" Loki called and Lucy knew the clearing would be bathed in a blinding light, she had only a few moments to get away, she had to make sure Laxus was okay, she was pretty sure he would be safe but the head wound worried her.

oOo

It hadn't taken Lucy to find Laxus with the help of Caroli and Chara, she had followed them into another clearing about fifteen minutes away from the one she had met the invisible enemy, she had wanted to laugh when she had seen the scene. Laxus was squashed into Horologium's cabinet and from what Horologium was saying he appeared to be trying to convince the spirit to release him

"Not until my mistress says so" Horologium insisted

"I'm glad you managed to get him" Lucy said smiling at the clock as she approached, looking down at Laxus she couldn't help but add "Now do you understand why I would rather my spirits than another form of magic?"

"He says he understands" Horologium said, Laxus once again attempted to open the glass door, but could not, Lucy saw his lips move "I'm not repeating _that_" the clock gasped scandalised

"Let him out I need to check his head wound" Lucy said, Horologium did as he was told before disappearing

"Stubborn fellow" Laxus groused, Lucy laughed

"That he is, but you wouldn't have gotten out without him letting you"

"He's made of wood and glass, I'm pretty sure I could have smashed my way out" Laxus glared

"If lava doesn't burn or melt him, when he is wood and glass I think he can with stand you trying to burn him, and if you had tried it I would have never forgiven you and caused you pain" she declared heatedly

"I wouldn't have, I know you care for them. Bix is the same with his babies" Laxus said raising his hands in a position of surrender

"I felt him force the gate open, but what happened. Invisi said she, he… it gave you a head wound but you fled" Lucy said as she began looking at Laxus' head wound, she had be placed on a nearby rock so that she would not have to keep Penny out longer than necessary

"I did, but I felt strange, couldn't see properly just stumbled around wildly, I think I lost consciousness as everything went black. Next thing I know I'm in the damn stubborn clock under water" he explained, he winced slightly as Lucy began cleaning the wound "So you met Invisi as you say, its not like Leon, can't see edges as it moves" Laxus added

"Yeah but Leon doesn't turn invisible he blends and as he moves he has to alter his appearance" Lucy said "We need to find a way to reveal them" Lucy said as she began bandaging his head

"I got nothing" Laxus said with a shrug

"I'll ask Crux" she suggested

"Crux?"

"The spirit I used to find the most probable location of the chest in the s-class trials, he is basically a walking library, actually he knows more about lost knowledge than anyone or thing, he may know if any of my spirits could help or if there is a weakness" Lucy said

"Your spirits really are versatile" Laxus commented

"Of course, I have spirits that can help in most situations, all though other than the golden keys they aren't really all that combative" Lucy said proudly as she finished bandaging his head "I don't think you have a concussion but don't go to sleep for a few hours, and even then I'll probably get one of the spirits to wake you occasionally, or I'll do it depending how drained I am. Crux?" she said holding out his key

"Lucy-san" Crux greeted as he appeared opposite her legs crossed "I know you did not ask it but I researched your affliction" Lucy made a move to speak but he help up his hand "Shush there was no harm in me looking, I found nothing that would not require a greater sacrifice"

"I already research thoroughly before I used the spell, though at the time I had not expected to survive so did not consider living, I knew magic could not revive me not even ancient dark necromancy but the flowers leech any magic that try to affect it" Lucy agreed "Is there any way to reveal an invisible person?" Crux bent forward and fell into what appeared to be sleep, Laxus watched unsurely but since Lucy seemed unbothered he assumed it was normal

"There are several methods however none of them can be done by either of you right now" Crux declared after searching "However, might I make a suggestion?"

"Of course" Lucy smiled

"If you were to locate the vague area they were in, you could use Aquarius to soak the area, including the invisible mage, and then get Scorpio to do the same with sand"

"The wet sand would cling to them leaving us able to tell their location" Lucy agreed

"Can you do that?" Laxus asked, he knew that it could be difficult to summon multiple spirits at a time and Lucy had already had Penny out for a long time, she had called Crux, Virgo, Horologium and he was pretty sure she had called the dogs out to find him

"Yes but you'll need to fight her, because if she gets away I'll need to be able to do it again" Lucy said she could probably all the two of them and then another gold key for maybe half an hour but she would need a deep sleep to recover

"I can do that, Invisi will probably be back in the clearing, the other members won't be conscious yet, I knocked them out quite forcefully" Laxus said with a smirk causing Lucy to roll her eyes. Lucy quickly dismissed Crux replacing him with Penny and then the two began to make their way back to the original clearing


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I never asked how you were dealing with being unable to walk" Laxus said as they walked, he had only realised that although Lucy had purposefully done the spell this had not been what she expected to lose.

"I cope" Lucy replied Laxus turned to her with a disbelieving expression "It is difficult… I never expected the hardships, I was giving my life for a noble cause and I would do it again but I was not prepared to have to live but be unable to do so much myself. It took me a long time to be able to even go to the guild, I couldn't do anything, emotionally I was a mess I would cry for no reason because I couldn't reach shelves and had to ask for help." Lucy admitted "But I am fine now, I rearranged my apartment and my spirits are amazing, Loki especially. During the first few weeks he kept his own gate open with his magic to help me, and I'm sure if they could the others would have done so as well"

"I never heard of a spirit opening their own gate, but I know Loki was around for three years before you came" Laxus said not knowing Loki's back story, Loki had not wanted it to be spread around and Lucy had obliged

"Yes it is supposedly to do with the owner's power. But I find that unlikely I mean Angel was powerful but her spirits never acted as such and since only a powerful stellar spirit mage can force gate closure I would have expected it to be the other way around. However looking at both myself and Yukino, I think it is because we care for our spirits and in turn they care for us and that mutual trust allows our magic to let them through so they can protect us. Besides the two of us I know of only one other instances for at least the last 50 years, and that was the spirit using his own power, that in its self is an amazing feat" Lucy said as she contemplated spirits who could force their gates open using their own or their master's power

"I'm guessing you mean Loki" Laxus said smirking as Lucy realised she had once again slipped up "Yes Loki has the ability" she conceded but refused to reveal anything more. The two spoke no more not wanting to be over heard. As they approached the clearing Lucy silently called the required spirits and the five approached, they could see the unconscious members had been moved closer to the fire and one was being bandaged by thin air, Aquarius raised her urn and flooded the clearing with a giant wave of water, as the water drained away Scorpio lowered his body and sent a sand tornado through the clearing, leaving wet sand cling to almost everything. Laxus moved forward as he spotted a faint outline of floating sand. Lucy stayed out of the way however she had caught a sniff of another person, somewhat familiar, she followed the scent managing to remain out of sight so as to avoid distracting Laxus, it led her to a large hole in the cliff wall, it was large enough for Penny but it was a squeeze, she entered the cave following the scent. The cave ended in an enlarged part of the cave, tied up near the back wall was the mayor, that was why the scent was familiar they had been in his office when they were looking at the photos of those taken. She quickly approached him and spoke soothing words as she freed him, he cried as he was released and the two quickly made their way back out, as they emerged into daylight Lucy looked to see if Laxus was okay, instead she noticed one of his bolts flying straight for the mayor, she had no idea if he would survive the bolt he had no magic to protect him and Laxus was fighting someone who did, so in a split-second decision Lucy grabbed Penny's key and forced her gate closed, allowing herself to fall in the path of the bolt before it could get close. Pain shot through her and she couldn't control her scream she heard someone call her name, suddenly she felt her necklace heat up and felt something connecting with her magic. She felt the drain as a spirit entered their world.

"Who dares summon me?" she heard it growl the floor vibrating under her, she forced her eyes back open as the pain receded only to be replaced by tiredness

"A dragon" they heard Invisi yelp, and one clawed hand struck out with great speed and encased the invisible mage in a cage made of giant talons, the sandy figure fell to the ground. Lucy saw Laxus run toward her in her peripheral vision but she could not look away from the dragon, he was a fraction smaller than Igneel, but his scales were the grey of storm clouds, his face was twisted into a fearsome glare that would terrify even Metalicana. Lucy took a deep breath as Laxus knealt beside her looking worried "Who believes themselves able to control me?" he roared his golden eyes zoomed in on her "Ah, you" he growled before letting out a cruel laugh "You little girl could not force _me _to do anything, you fall to the floor just by summoning me"

"I do not want to force you into anything, it is true I sought your key but if you wish not to help I will not try to force you" Lucy said firmly knowing never to show a dragon fear

"You think me a fool" the dragon roared "You seek me for your own gain, you seek the power of Draco"

"No!" Lucy yelled "I seek the loyalty of Taranis, not for myself but for your kin" the dragon stilled clearly not expecting that, but his eyes quickly turned angry once again

"You do not know me, I will never be loyal to a puny human, you are _food"_ he snapped lunging for the pair however he was shot back by a blast of water, Lucy took notice of Aquarius who was sweating profusely standing protectively in front of them, Lucy was worried she did not feel drained


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"What are you doing Aquarius?" she cried realising what was going on "You cannot keep your gate open whilst using your powers you don't have the resistance"

"I have the best chances against a dragon when we do not know his element, we had no choice" Aquarius growled as the dragon stood back up

"Aquarius if you must remain out, use my power" Lucy begged

"You cannot sustain me as well, you have already opened three silver and three gold today alone and Draco is draining you too, he's purposefully fighting you, fighting your bond it will kill you with how drained you are already" Aquarius argued, despite how weak she felt, it had been ten years since she opened her own gate and that had been little more than to talk for an hour

"This could kill you" Lucy cried "Forced gate closure" she cried decisively

"You sent back your only protection why?" Taranis asked looking at her with interest

"She would die, my life is not worth hers" Lucy stated smoothly, Laxus shifted slightly against her he knew there was little he could do the slayers had discovered that last year and even if he could this dragon was immortal he would only be hurting Lucy, and they needed his help

"You have honour for your spirits, I will listen but I will stop straining you, if Aquarius is to be believed you have already opened an impressive number of gates" the dragon growled, and Lucy felt the strain reduce but the tiredness remained

"I am descended from your friend, although his name has been lost through time" Lucy explained

"Ryuu" Taranis supplied "he was often known as Ryuu Alaric, after he was revealed to be leader of the dragons" he added

"I am one of two known descendants, my uncle was bitter that my mother had been chosen to become the leader, he found a way to turn the dragons into a key similar to that of celestial magic, and forces them to fight to help him fight wars and steal kingdoms" Lucy revealed

"He dares to enslave my kin, no wonder he wasn't chosen to receive the gift if that is how he would use them" Taranis growled "but why would I help you have nothing help you win a battle against him if he has control"

"I know of three dragons who wish to fight to get the dragons out from his control, I search for the only two dragons he could not find the key off to discover if they wish to help" Lucy said

"You have some dragon slayers on your side too" Laxus supplied "Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel will all help for you and the dragons, the whole guild will, and I suspect if the Saber slayer's dragons join so will they"

"I thought the art died out" Taranis said surprised "After peace there was no need of them"

"Before my mother found a way to save the five they taught a child each so the magic of dragons would not die out" Lucy explained

"And there are a few, like Laxus who have Lacrima"

"You used the Lacrima, do you know how dangerous that is?" Taranis said

"Dangerous?" Lucy asked

"It is not to be used to gift the powers but enhance them, if one is not taught the skills it causes instability in the mind and body" Taranis revealed

"That might explain-" Lucy started

"No, do not try and give my actions an excuse" Laxus cut in

"Laxus, we have no idea for all we know it was caused by the Lacrima. There are only three others known to use it and two of them were taught as well and Cobra is in prison for trying to destroy the world by making good evil and evil good" Lucy said "That does not scream sanity"

"You did not consider the risks before you used such a dangerous technique" Taranis growled

"I did not get a choice, my father believed me too weak as a child and implanted it" Laxus explained "All I know is it was painful as hell" Taranis chuckled

"Is there a way to help him, if it causes instability in the body as well it could cause him many problems?" Lucy asked concerned

"Only to be taught the element dragon technique" Taranis explained "Have you met such a dragon?"

"Well, I have only met four dragons so far that haven't attempted to kill us" Lucy said unsurely "Plus like 7 of them were from the past, although I did meet the ghosts of two of them as well and Acnologia well he's insane. I suppose the lightning Dragon is under the control of my uncle"

"Lightning?" Taranis said perking up "I might be able to help you then" as he let out a roar that was a swirl of lightning

"You're a lightning dragon" Laxus said excitedly, he knew his magic was not as stable as Natsu and Gajeel's but he may be able to fix it

"That I am" Taranis declared his face twisting into a smile "Young one, why do you still sit on the floor?" he asked

"My name is Lucy and I cannot I gave up my ability to use my legs to free the three dragons from the place that saved them from turning" she smiled sadly

"You are very like Ryuu, it is a shame you had to give up what you did" Taranis said sadly

"I was willing to give my life but they stopped me" Lucy admitted

"I wonder if I knew them"

"Igneel the fire dragon, Metalicana the metal and Gradine the sky" Lucy said

"Igneel was the young king of the fire dragons, still a hatchling during the war but his father had been killed and he had no choice. Metalicana I think was the Metal dragons' prince at the time but I do not know of Gradine" Taranis declared "I will help establish your friend as a slayer but not now it seems you have other things to do" he said looking at the mayor who appeared scared but had been listening in and the figure in his grip "If you need me simply think it or call for me and I will come, you need not use my key"

oOo

The Venom Oath members had been imprisoned and Laxus and Lucy were preparing to leave when the mayor approached them

"I wanted you to have this" he said handing a silver key to Lucy "It was my grandmother's she was a healer and bonded with the key to help with her job, I kept it as a memento but I realise I was cruel to keep the spirit secluded and locked away, you clearly are for your spirits and will use it well" he said pressing the key into her hand, Lucy realised it was that of Phoenix, she would bond with him when her strength had remained "Consider this payment considering you refused any other form" he said leaving the two before she could give it back

"Lucy?" someone called out

"Lyon?" Lucy said as she spotted the ice mage "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was here for a mission, after finding the bridge destroyed a trek through the forest only to discover when I get here that someone has already solved the mission" Lyon said sounding a little annoyed

"I'm so sorry" Lucy said "We didn't know someone had been called we were asked for help and we couldn't say no"

"No sweat" Lyon said brightening up "I should have known it was you, after all who else ruins my plans"

"That was once and I didn't do all that much" Lucy objected "Gray and Natsu did the most damage"

"You took out Sherry" Lyon said sharply

"Yeah and myself" Lucy cut in

"Any way we didn't even ruin your plan you unfroze Deloria it was Ur who ruined it by having killed him as well as freezing him" Lucy said rolling her eyes

"Yeah still don't know why I thought that was a good idea, I had seen the damage the demon could do" Lyon said scratching his head embarrassed

"Wait you guys fought each other?" Laxus said confused

"A long time ago" Lucy said at the same time as Lyon said

"Before the Nirvana incident"

"Do you make friends with all your previous enemies?" Laxus asked exasperated "You weren't bothered by my return or Gajeel and Juvia. Anyone else?"

"Well I'm friends with you guys, and all Lyon's old team, and Gajeel and Juvia and Jellal and Ultear and Meredy. Oh and Flare" Lucy said listing off those she could recall befriending

"You forgave Flare?" Laxus asked sharply remembering the damage the Raven Tail member had done to the celestial mage

"Well we met again and me her and Wendy fought together, she is nice enough" Lucy mused

"I swear you are insane" Laxus sighed

"If I could forgive Gajeel I couldn't refuse to forgive Flare" Lucy laughed

"But Flare sent you to the hospital" Laxus and Lyon both said surprised, Lucy laughed again

"Gajeel did too, in fact he beat me so badly I stopped breathing for three minutes" Lucy said

"That is not a laughing matter" Lyon said frowning "But someone resuscitated you right"

"Kind of" Lucy shrugged "He kicked me until I coughed up blood, broke one of my ribs"

"How can you be so nonchalant" Lyon cried

"I don't hold it against them, they have changed. How's Juvia doing?" She asked wondering about her friend, Lyon smiled

"She is doing well" Lyon said "How is Toby?"

"He is well, he was a little lost at first but everyone is he's settled in" Lucy said "I notice you no longer lose all thought when it comes to Juvia"

"I am no longer infatuated with her" Lyon revealed "I was obsessed with her and yet I didn't really know her, now I know her I realise she is an amazing person"

"I won't disagree with you there. You still love her though" she said knowingly, the ice mage blushed

"I have no idea what you mean" he replied

"Admit it stripper" Lucy teased

"Never" Lyon yelled "Although you should stop by the guild Juvia should be there she is always complaining about missing you"

Lucy looked to Laxus hopefully, she too had missed her best friend, Laxus rolled his eyes

"Fine, we could use some rest and I need a drink" Laxus agreed, Lucy let out a squeal and pulled him into a hug before doing the same to Lyon.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Lyon had been surprised when he discovered they had flown across the canyon, he hadn't even considered it, however he was glad he could reunite Juvia with her friend. He truly did care for her, more so now that he actually knew her

"Juvia" he called "I got you a present" Juvia looked at him surprised

"It is not Juvia's birthday" Juvia said confused

"I know but I think you'll love it anyway" Juvia still looked a little suspicious but nodded her approval, instead of approaching her as the guild had expected he moved back towards the door, he pulled the double doors open revealing

"Lucy!" Juvia squealed running over to the girl, Lucy let out a happy squeal too

"Wow its worse when there is two of them" Laxus said, many of the males in the guild nodded

"Oh shut up" Lucy said playfully hitting his stomach

"What are you doing here?" Juvia asked

"We were nearby and came across Lyon"

"You stole my mission" he said mock annoyed

"Shush it was an accident, and he suggested we come and visit" Lucy said

"Juvia'll show you around town, and we can catch up" Juvia said bouncing on her heals happily

"You two go on a head" Laxus said "I'm getting a drink" he said gesturing to the bar

"Come on Lucy" Juvia squealed leading her out of the door, Laxus realised that Juvia already knew of Lucy's paralyses.

oOo

"Juvia can't believe you and Laxus are looking for dragons in spirit form" Juvia said as they wandered around the town

"I know but he isn't too bad and he cares about the guild" Lucy said

"How did he figure out about your paralyses?" Juvia asked

"Gemini walked into him and he noticed the difference in our smells, he then used weak bolts to prove it" Lucy said rolling her eyes "He was worried something could be a threat to the guild so confronted me. Enough about me what about you and Lyon?" the water mage blushed

"Juvia doesn't know what Lucy-san is on about" Juvia insisted

"Juvia" Lucy whined

"Very well, Juvia is unsure what is happening, she cares about him but Juvia worries what he thinks of her" Juvia admitted

"When I spoke to him about you he no longer went into creepy obsessed mode, but he clearly cares about you still, and when I suggested he loved you he blushed" Lucy said smirking

"You think he l-loves Juvia?" Juvia squeaked "Not just infatuation as Juvia felt towards Gray?"

"He isn't infatuated anymore" Lucy agreed "I'm glad you realised that you and Gray wouldn't work out"

"What about you?" Juvia asked slyly

"I don't really have time for that right now, I have too much to focus on" Lucy admitted, Juvia nodded as they spotted a shop they wanted to visit

oOo

"Open the door of the fire bird: Phoenix" Lucy called out, a great bird call echoed through the room and in a flash of light a young man appeared with shocking red hair, a few fire coloured feathers protruded behind his ear

"Hello my master, I am Nix" the spirit revealed

"I am Lucy, please call me as such. I am your friend not your master" Lucy said sternly

"Very well Lucy, I have no set days I will work however my healing abilities come with a price greater than the energy required to call me" Nix warned "I can heal fatal illnesses, poisons and wounds, I can heal minor things but I would not recommended it, for each time I heal You will be in a coma for at least 24 hours depending on the severity"

"Could you heal my paralyses?" Lucy asked curious

"You regret your sacrifice? Would you go back?" Nix said "Would you be willing to-"

"No" Lucy all but shouted "I would never put someone to death for anything let alone something as trivial as my ability to walk"

"You choose well, I am unable to heal your legs but my magic can allow you to regain their use temporarily, however there is a price" Mix warned

"What is the price?" Lucy asked

"For every second you regain the ability to walk you must return two fold" Nix explained "The maximum you can use at once is a week, would you like me to cast it?"

"No I was just wondering, it will be only used for the most dire of situations" Lucy refused, she would not say she would never use it she would do it in a heartbeat to save her friends

oOo

"Relax you two Juvia will be returning in a few weeks" Laxus said to the sniffling girls

"Yes in few weeks that's a long time" Juvia claimed hugging her friend again

"Yes well if we don't go now we'll miss the train" Laxus said practically dragging Lucy onto the train as the two girls shouted goodbyes. In the business of the moment none of them noticed the two pairs of eyes watching the trio, nor the smirks their owners wore

oOo

"How are we going to find it?" Laxus asked as they looked around the massive forest "We don't even know if it is here"

"I have no idea-" Lucy started to say however suddenly she and Laxus felt discomfort before they realised they were no longer in the forest, they were surrounded by what appeared to be space

"Really old-man?" Lucy asked turning to the king of the spirits with a smile

"Young one" he greeted with his own goofy grin, Laxus looked a little surprised by the way she spoke to the giant spirit

"Can we help you?" Lucy asked

"We?" the king repeated, Lucy pointed to Laxus

"Oh" he said "Greetings, I had not meant to bring you but it matters not"

"Young one, I sense you are near the keys, keep on your path" he said

"You brought me here to tell me this?" Lucy said with a laugh

"Your spirits are worried about you and they all wish to ensure you are well" the king declared gesturing toward the group of his spirits Lucy quickly made her way over to them greeting them all happily

"You all adore her, don't you?" Laxus asked the king

"She is a rare soul, she is has great kindness, Celestial magic is drawn to lonely children as any form of magic interacting with souls is, your friend Bixlow is a prime example of this, however the level of control often corrupts those souls very few are not, however even those who are not not corrupted are hardly the same as she is, they would always choose themselves over a spirit. She on the other hand she almost killed herself to save Leo, he was neither her spirit nor close to her yet she almost died trying to force his gate open and summoning all her spirits at once" the King explained "She is favoured more so than any mage before she is the first to be allowed into our realm, in truth upon her death I wish to make her a spirit, provided she wants to" the king stated

"But her magic is celestial magic so how would she be a spirit herself what would her help be?" Laxus question

"She would be the protector of spirits, the only one who could break a contract not just her owners but any she comes across if she deems them unworthy or excessively cruel, but she also has fighting abilities, she is exceptional with a whip especially the one we gifted her, another first, and she is very intelligent. She will be a great asset to any mage" The king revealed "Probably best not to mention this to her yet" the king smirked as Lucy approached

"Ready to go, young one?" he asked, with her nod he sent them both home


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It had been a week and they had little to show for their trouble except Laxus' improvement in his Slaying technique. They hadn't seen the keys or even anything close to a concentration of their elements.

"I know that old guy said it was close but where" Laxus complained

"I was thinking we should check the mountain walls, there might be cave or something that the shadow key might be hidden in" Lucy suggested pointing to the nearby mud wall

"Sure" Laxus shrugged as the two made their way over, searching for any hint of a cave that might hold the key. They searched 3 caves before they came across one that showed promise, when they entered the cave they saw no light, none fell from the outside world even though they were stood by the entrance. As the cave narrowed Lucy's chair could go no further and Laxus had to carry her on his back as they wandered in the darkness. Lucy began feeling around the walls hoping to make contact with the key. As they came to the end of the cave Lucy began to search the lower walls

"Can you put me down?" she asked, she felt herself be lowered to the ground and she began running her hands over the floor searching for the key, she could hear Laxus could searching as well, she felt something cold a smooth graze across her hand, she tried to reach forward but discovered she was at the limit of her reach, she moved her palms to rest by her shoulders, pulling herself forwards. She reached her hand out once again and her fingers curled around the smooth handle of the key, she felt a jolt of magic and suddenly light trickled in from the way out

"You got it?" Laxus asked as he stood up

"Yeah" she agreed as Laxus picked her up once again depositing her on his back "I'll call him once we get out in the open" The two made their way out of the cave in silence, Lucy once again sat in her chair

"Are you going to call him then?" Laxus asked as they waited at the mouth of the cave but Lucy's gaze was drawn elsewhere she stared at a rock where a gap in the canopy allowed light to pool "Blondie?" Laxus called as she approached the large rock. Lucy dipped her hand into the stream of light, as she stared at the beam she notice the glitter of a key, but there appeared to be more than one, in fact there were 13. Lucy had to make a decision, she didn't think picking the wrong one would end well. Each key came more into focus, they were varying amounts of shine, Lucy had a struggle did she pick the brightest one, after all pure light would not be dulled, or did she pick the unassuming one. Lucy was about to grab one of the keys when something else attracted her attention, a fourteenth key. Laying on the stone, opposed to the thirteen floating ones, it was so dull it blended into the stone. Lucy knew this was the key she was looking for and grabbed it. For a brief moment she thought she had chosen wrong but she felt the magic wash over her

"I found Weisslogia" Lucy called to Laxus, as she looked at the two keys one was pitch black while the other a pure white "I'm going to try and call them"

Laxus approached the younger mage as she grabbed the black key

"Open the gate of the shadow dragon: Skiadrum" Lucy shouted thrusting the key forward she felt a minute dip in her power "Hello" she greeted the black dragon that appeared

"And you are?" the dragon asked looking at the duo intrigued

"I am Lucy Heartphilia and that is Laxus Dreyar" Lucy explained

"Layla's daughter" Lucy nodded "I wonder how you came across my key" he mused

"I was searching for you" Lucy admitted "We need help to free the other dragons, however it is your choice whether you do help"

"I will help my friends however I ask a favour of you" Skiadrum said gravely "Will you search out my son and at least tell him of my fate, I fear making him kill me to keep me from your uncle's control was not the wisest decision"

"I know your son Rogue, I will allow you to speak to him the next time I meet him" Lucy said with a smile "Along with Sting and Weisslogia"

"You found Weisslogia" Skiadrum said

"Yes, he was not far from you. Your sons are still friends" Lucy explained

"I am glad" the dragon smiled

"I wish to speak to Weisslogia as well so I will call you another time" Lucy declared

oOo

Laxus and Lucy walked into the usually rowdy guild, however silence reigned, it was too early for anyone to be around, and even Mirajane was only backstage

"Gramps" Laxus greeted

"Ah, Laxus Lucy did you manage to get it?" Markov asked hopefully

"We got all three" Laxus revealed

"Really?" Markov asked obviously surprised they had gotten all three so soon

"There were a few problems but the three agreed to help" Lucy said as Laxus moved her onto one of the tables and Lucy folded away the chair and called Virgo to hide it in the spirit world

oOo

Lucy and Laxus quickly realised that something had happened in their absence, as the guild members filed in, however it was obvious that they were quieter than usual and when Lisanna appeared the atmosphere froze, Lisanna herself looked teary and had bags under her eyes

"What's with the cold shoulder?" Laxus asked loudly

"Lisanna tried to kill one of the bandits she faced" Erza explained disapprovingly

"But she didn't" Lucy pointed out

"Yes but none of us ever tried to kill anyone it is against the rules" Elfman argued

"Don't you think that is a little hypocritical, we let many members join when they have killed, or even almost killed our own family" Lucy said sharply "Lisanna has spent two years in a place where it was kill or be killed along with everyone you care about, she needs time to adapt, her instincts would be to kill first. You should be proud she did not" Lisanna looked surprised but stood up and moved so she was stood in front of Lucy

"I'm sorry" she said "You're nice and I shouldn't have been as cruel to you as I was. When I returned to Earthland I grew bitter it seemed so much like you had replaced me, I pushed everyone to choose between the two of us. I should have just spoken to you given you a chance, I thought I couldn't befriend you as you were so different from Lucy Ashley, I thought if you overheard that I was better, you would back down but you didn't, you were more like her than I realised"

"Lisanna I never expected you to be best friends with me, just because you and Ashley were. We are different people I knew it would be difficult for you to suddenly be thrust back into a world you thought you had lost, losing countless friends at the same time, no one should expect you to be able make the transition so easily" Lucy smiled sadly

"I pushed them to say those things I'm sorry" Lisanna said

"We shouldn't have said it whether you pushed us or not" Mirajane said as the others nodded

"We forgot about Lucy and everything she has done for us all" Cana said sadly remembering Lucy pushing her to tell her father the truth

"We were cruel" Bixlow agreed, Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu remained silent having already made their apologises, Lucy simply laughed the apologises off claiming she had forgiven them already, she knew they regretted their actions. Laxus was surprised by her forgiveness but she seemed to forgive anything as long as they were truly sorry.

"Brats" Markov shouted "While I am glad everyone is friends again, we have the matter of the Grand Magic Games to consider, I have chosen the team" he declared, an excited silence fell over the guild "Natsu, Erza, Gray, Laxus and Lucy" the guild cheered happily for the team "And Gajeel will be a reserve" Gajeel smirked in silence

oOo

As the team were allowed to wander around Lucy, Gemini really, had lost the rest of the team, she was about to return back to the rooms, when she had spotted Sting and Rogue along with their exceed, she quickly approached the quartet

"I need to speak to you" she declared "After the preliminary event" it was getting close to the time they needed to be in the rooms or face being dismissed

"Why would we want to listen to whatever you wish to tell us, we have more important things to deal with" Sting said harshly, Rogue simply nodded along. Gemini would not make Lucy beg it was their loss so she returned back to the rooms where the real Lucy remained and disappeared, shortly after the rest of the team returned to the rooms all waiting for the sudden push into the preliminary event. It did not take long for them to be transported out of their rooms and to the stadium, where a great maze appeared to be set.

"Contestants here we have the maze similar to what we did last year, however unlike last year you will each be given a flag. When you reach the end you can only pass if you have at least one flag. However places are given within the eight winners not by speed but by number of flags" Maito revealed to the audience and competitors, with his announcement a gong sounded signalling the start of the competition, as the Erza sought to prevent Gray and Natsu running off before a plan could be made Laxus quickly place Lucy onto Penny as she appeared

Erza had finally stopped Natsu and Gray before they could run into danger

"We need a plan" Erza ordered

"Could the hunting trio be of any use" Laxus asked

"Hunting trio?" Erza asked confused

"Altair would be able to warn us if anything is approaching whilst guiding us towards the exit if he can see it from the air" Lucy mused "Aquila is an eagle who can relay the images he sees to me" she explained to Erza, Natsu and Gray

"Call him out" Erza agreed "It will give us some warning"

"How are we going to steal flags?" Natsu asked excitedly

"We're not" Laxus said firmly "We will only take the flags of those we have no choice but to fight or if we need one to pass. It doesn't matter where we place as long as we do" reluctantly Natsu nodded, and the five of them making their way. Lucy guided them as best she could whilst avoiding most of those they were fighting, she could see the end through Aquila's eyes. They had acquired three new flags, Lucy used Pegasus frequently to keep their flags out of reach of the groups they were fighting, she and Penny would keep the flags secured from theft. Finally they made it to the end and entered the waiting area. They were the fourth to arrive, however they placed second overall, beaten by Sabertooth who had arrived last but had 7 flags. Sabertooth, Lamia Scales, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quatropuppy and Twilight Ogre all passed the preliminary event as did Harpy claws.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The next day dawned and for the surprise event each team was to choose two members

"Okay our teams have decided Sabretooth has chosen their twin dragon slayers, Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe" Maito announced "Team Lamia scale has picked Lyon Vastia and Toby Horhorta, Blue Pegasus has picked Ren Akatsuki and Hibiki Lates. Mermaid heel's choice is Millianna and Risley Law. Quatro Cerberus has chosen Warcry and Bacchus Groh. Twilight Ogre has picked Thibault and Ronno. Harpy Claws has picked Hanna Nilsen and Lena Choi. And finally our last year's champions Fairy Tail have chosen the beautiful Lucy Heartfillia and the shirtless Gray Fullbuster"

Gray looked down and noticed his lack of shirt and looked around frantically, before sighing and giving up. Each of the chosen took a piece of paper listing when their battle will take place. Lucy listened to the commentary as she waited for her own turn

"Battle A: Lyon Vs Risley"

"Lyon wins"

"Battle B: Toby vs Hibiki"

"Hibiki wins"

"Battle C: Ren vs Warcry vs Hanna"

"Warcry wins"

"Battle D: Bacchus vs Millianna vs Gray"

"Tie between Fairytail and Quatro Cerberus"

"Battle E: Lena vs Thibault"

"Lena wins"

"Finally out last two matches, but first the scores so far:

Lamia Scales: 16pts

Quatro Cerberus: 16pts

Blue Pegasus: 14pts

Fairy Tail: 13pts

Sabretooth: 10pts

Harpy Claws: 11pts

Mermaid Heel: 3pts

Twilight Ogre: 0pts. With that we move onto our next match. Battle F: Ronno from Quatro Cerberus. Well done Ronno you have look on your side, you gain 5pts. Now onto of final battle: Rogue vs Sting vs Lucy"

Lucy guided Penny out onto the battleground, many gasped at the sight of her on the Pegasus, after all there seemed no point, the twin slayers stepped forward so the three of them were staring at each other

"I think this will be an easy battle" Sting stated, Rogue remained silent next to his teammate "After all you cannot even dodge attacks" he added gesturing to Penny, the audience's attention was piqued at this with the exception of a few with in Fairy Tail and the members of Lamia Scale

"You mock the fact I cannot walk" She asked, Sting had to the grace to look embarrassed as he realised quite what he had said "Anyway I could beat the two of you quite easily, but it would not be fair"

"Go on try it" Sting dared, Lucy smiled and gripping two keys

"This is what Gemini tried to speak to you about" Lucy revealed as she summoned the two dragons, Sting fell back in surprise while Rogue froze in place,

"Weisslogia and Skiadrum, told you I would let you meet them again" she grinned to the dragons who bowed slightly to her

"That you did although a battle is not what I expected" Weisslogia admitted

"Relax I will not make you fight them, I just needed their attention as they refused to listen last time" Lucy said as the dragons disappeared "That is what I wanted to tell you, if you wish to speak to them seek me out, but you refused to even attempt to listen, if I chose it I could have made you fight them but I will beat you fairly" she said as she summoned Capricorn and Loki. The twin slayers had thought they had numbers on their side but the two were getting tag teamed by the three of those they were facing. Lucy would distract them with strikes from the whip allowing Loki and Capricorn to strike, finally Sting and Rogue got the chance to combine their power however Lucy neutralised the roar in one of her own, both the light and shadow overwhelmed by the black hole.

"You're a dragon slayer?" Sting asked

"I never noticed" Rogue agreed

"It is a new development" Lucy conceded, the battled moved to continue but before they could even get a spell of some knights barged in

"Stop!" the head knight shouted

"What but we are in the middle of the Grand Magic Games" the commentator argued "We can't just stop. Not in the middle of a round"

"War has been declared and princess Hisui is asking for the guilds who agreed to help" every guild member looked confused at the knights' proclamation after all none of them had heard anything about a possible war. However every guild master, and Laxus and Lucy, tensed knowing it was only a matter of time, Lucy spun around to catch Markov's eye. He nodded slowly

"Very well" Lucy smiled to the knights "I'm sorry boys but we will have to reschedule" Lucy said to the two dragon slayers, who were still looking a little stunned.

"Fairy Tail!" Markov yelled over the noise of an entire audience's muttering "I have agreed that our guild will help defend our kingdom from the threat. But I will not force any member to fight" Markov declared, it didn't take long until the guild was roaring their agreement. Followed shortly by the other guilds not wanting to be outdone.

"the princess wants to meet with the guild masters again, at the palace there will be accommodation for you're the members you bring" The head knight ordered

oOo

"Lucy with me" Markov ordered as she was about to follow the other guild members

"Gramps" Natsu complained "Why does Lucy get to go with you?"

"Because I said so" Markov snapped, stressing out slightly at the impending war

"Markov what are you doing. The princess said guild masters" Bob said confused

"Trust me"' Markov said as Lucy shifted uncomfortably "Relax my child"

"Sorry master" Lucy said as the group continued through the castle "I sent Juvia and Lyon with Celeste to bring her family" Lucy said not wanting to reveal the other dragons yet

"You do realise when we return the guild will be all over you. Not just about the meeting but regarding hiding your injury" Markov said, Lucy sighed knowing it was true

"You did not tell your guild members" Master Goldmine said overhearing the conversation

"But we all knew" Master Bob said surprised

"They would not accept it, but there is nothing they can do. Why make them feel guilty" Lucy shrugged

"They are the cause?" Master Bob asked frowning

"No, but they would think it was" Lucy explained

"Wait here" their guide demanded leaving through a different set of doors than they had entered the large reception room, everyone took a seat and waited for the princess to arrive

"I apologise for ruining the games but we had no choice" The princess said as she entered the room " I must thank you all for your help in such a time" she said making eye contact with each master until her eyes fell on Lucy "Miss Heartifilla?" she looked confused

"Your highness" Lucy said politely

"Lucy is here because this war is linked to her family" Markov explained "I told you about her"

"What is going on?" Goldmine asked sharply, Lucy looked to both the princess and Markov who both nodded

"The man who has declared war was my mother's brother, I was given some information on him by the celestial king" Lucy revealed

"What does that matter?" the twilight ogre master snapped

"Because she has a few dragons loyal to her that will fight with her, they see her as their ruler, she _is _their leader but he stole them"

"I can try to regain control of them but he made them into spirits, as long as he holds their keys he controls them" Lucy said reluctantly "I have three living, adult dragons and three spirits. It isn't much but along with the dragon slayers it will hold them back a fair bit"

"The slayers were useless against the dragons last year" someone objected

"They were never fully trained" Lucy explained "Gajeel and Natsu were the best trained but they weren't given the lacrima boost yet, with the dragons training them, and Laxus. They will know _how_ to attack a dragon effectively" Lucy explained

"Wait Laxus is training?" Markov cut in

"Didn't he tell you?" Lucy questioned biting her lip

"No" Markov frowned

"When we found Taranis he explained that Lacrima is a boost and never meant to give the powers, it messes with the brain"

"Is he going to be okay?" Markov said worried about his grandson

"Taranis can teach him Lightening dragon slayer magic, he will be fine" Lucy soothed allowing Markov to sigh in relief "The dragons will work with all the other guild members so that we are more prepared" Lucy explained "Well Taranis won't"

"And why not?" someone asked indignantly

"He is not very fond of humans, he is from the time of the war between the dragons, he will help in the battle to save his kin, nothing more" Lucy explained angry on Taranis' behalf, he didn't have to help them but he was

"You will help the guilds and knights prepare" the princess asked, Lucy nodded

"What about yourself?" Rufus asked, as the newest Master since Sting had decided there was too much paperwork he was somewhat reluctant to put himself in the lime light

"I began learning dragon slayer magic already" Lucy explained "I will train with the others, I will never be as skilled as the others but I can do my bit. How long do we have?"

"A month, maybe less" the princess sighed

"The four dragons are close, I must greet them and explain, I will also round up the slayers first" Lucy said guiding her chair out of the room


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Lucy took a deep breath as she entered the room that Fairy Tail was staying in, the moment she stepped through the threshold all eyes were on her

"Hello minna" she said a little unsurely

"What did gramps want?" Laxus asked

"He wanted me to inform the masters of what the dragons will be doing" she said softly

"Lucy" Mirajane said regaining herself, tears pooling in her eyes, with that everyone found themselves

"Why did you hide it?" Cana asked

"We could have helped" Gray and Erza insisted, no one noticed the uncharacteristic quietness of the guild's dragon slayers

"There is nothing you could have done" Lucy said firmly "I didn't see the point of upsetting everyone"

"You mean you didn't want us to find out" Natsu spoke finally, his voice softer than anyone had ever heard it, but it still carried throughout the room

"Natsu-"

"No, he's right, you knew we would feel guilty. We pushed you" Gajeel agreed his own deep voice revealing his anger and guilt

"If we hadn't Lucy-san wouldn't have lost the ability to walk" Wendy said crying, Lucy moved over to the girl and wrapped her in a hug

"Wendy, I chose to do this, you didn't push me. I would have done it anyway" Lucy whispered into Wendy's hair "I am the only one responsible for my sacrifice and I would gladly do it again"

"You should have told us" Natsu argued

"Maybe I should, but I didn't. Right now we need to focus on the battle" she said "Juvia will be bringing the dragons and the five of us need to speak to them, along with Sting and Rogue"

"Lucy-san" Juvia announced as she opened the door, Lyon trailing after her with Celeste attempting to cling onto the shirt he was thankfully still wearing "They have arrived"

"Very well" Lucy said gesturing for the slayers to follow her, leaving behind a stunned guild. As Lucy disappeared behind the door she smiled, after all she had seen Juvia slip her hand into Lyon's, she was glad for her friend she finally had a man who she loved and he loved her in return.

oOo

Lucy was surrounded every dragon slayer, bar Cobra, and the three adult, living Dragons, Taranis had also joined the group. Celeste was resting her head on Lucy's lap her head being scratched by Lucy while Wendy sat at Lucy's feet scratching the young dragon's belly.

"We have to train?" Sting and Natsu echoed outraged

"Salamander you fool, we stood no chance against the dragons last year what makes you think we will now" Gajeel growled, Rogue nodding at in agreement. Sting and Natsu deflated under those words

"Igneel, Gradine, Metalicana do either of you know where the lacrima to boost their power is?" Lucy asked hopefully

"We have them, there is only one per element held by the royals, we were planning on giving them over but we had to flee sooner than we had planned" Igneel said

"How did my father get a Lacrima then? How did Cobra?" Laxus asked confused

"Many elements died out during the wars, I was the last king of my clan. The lacrima was lost when I became a spirit. Ryuu searched but we could never found it" Taranis shrugged "The poison clan died out, despite their mind reading" Taranis sniggered having never gotten on with the clan

"Is there a Lacrima for celestial slayers?" Lucy asked hopefully

"I am sorry young one" Taranis started "They were created by the dragons of old it is long forgotten how it was done, do any of your clans have any legends linked to their creation, draglings?"

"Why do you call them draglings you look the same age?" Natsu asked Taranis curiously

"Natsu, Taranis was king long before we were born, he saw the start of our great war, Metalicana and were only old enough to fight in the last few years" Igneel explained respectfully knowing Taranis would not answer the human, Metalicana muttered about his son not being stupid enough to ask questions to a great warrior king

"Taranis I will not ask you to help train anyone other than Laxus" Lucy stated, Taranis bowed his head in respect and thanks

"I will test the draglings as well, many practices were lost between generations in the war" He decided, the three younger dragons looked shocked at the prospect at learning some of the techniques their parents had never managed to pass onto them "But for now they need to work on their pets"

"Taranis" Lucy said sternly, but everyone could see her eyes sparkling with amusement, "You guys go ahead, I need to explain to Skiadrum and Weissologia, Sting and Rogue you are welcome to stay" with that the group split into three those who were training and those who were remaining in order to speak to the other two dragon spirits

oOo

In just over three weeks Princess Hisui revealed that the army had reached their boarders, it was time for the battle, they had moved to a camp on the boarders where they began training, so that they were prepared to defend their kingdom

"Are you going to heal your legs for the battle?" Laxus asked knowing he was the only one who knew of the possibility

"Yes, I need to be able to move. In a battle with dragons I can't afford to be stuck in my chair" Lucy shrugged

"Are you sure what if the battle last longer than a week?" Laxus asked worriedly

"It shouldn't be, or at least I hope not" Lucy said biting her lip, worrying about the coming battle

"Relax blondie, we'll be fine" Laxus smirked

"You're blonde too" Lucy snapped,

"Lucy, Laxus" Erza called

"Give us a moment" Laxus called back "If you're going to do it you best get started"

"Open the gate to the healer: Phoenix!" Lucy called as Nix appeared no words were exchanged, the phoenix merely nodded, and began working his magic Lucy had talked long and hard with the spirit as such she was prepared for the pain that would burn through her leg, it was nothing in comparison to the pain she had felt when she sacrificed her legs. Laxus stood by Lucy watching worriedly as she whimpered in pain.

"I'm done, she will need a few moments" the healer said disappearing

"Lucy?" Laxus asked

"M fine" she murmured, she gripped the arms of her chair tightly as she began attempting to pull herself up

"Here, let me give you a hand" Laxus said moving over to the struggling girl, Laxus easily pulled Lucy out of her chair, letting her legs dangle, he lowered her to the ground until her feet touched the ground her loosened his grip, Lucy swayed slightly but when she was able to stand on her own Laxus moved away, Lucy took a hesitant step wobbling slightly, it took few moments to get used to walking again "Ready?" Lucy nodded and the two moved to join their guild

"Lucy?" Lisanna said noticing the celestial mage walking, attracting the guild's attention

"What happened?" Wendy asked confused

"You can walk" Levy gasped

"Temporarily" Lucy said "It's complicated" she shrugged

oOo

Lucy looked at the amassing army, the guilds outnumbered the mercenaries, however the invading army held nearly forty dragons, even with the seven dragon slayers and six dragons were outnumbered 3:1, Lucy took a deep breath as she stepped forward. It was time for her to try and sway some of the dragons from her uncle's control

"I know he holds your key but fight it, push the limits and fight for your freedom, against a tyrant who sees you as nothing more than weapons" Lucy said her voice magically echoing throughout the clearing, Lucy watched as the dragons listened to her words.

"Layla?" her uncle gasped "Impossible" suddenly he began laughing "Oh dear ickle Wucy is all growed up, do you honestly think you can steal my control over them, I made it impossible to overcome"

"It is never impossible" Lucy shouted "As long as they have their own minds, their own souls you cannot have ultimate control, there is always a way to break it." The man rolled his eyes

"hahaha they stand no chance, they have tried for years and none can get free" he roared triumphantly

"But they didn't have my help" Lucy smiled "If celestial spirits can go against their holders so can the dragons"

"What can you do to help them? My dear little niece you are useless" he laughed


End file.
